Not of her choosing
by molgor
Summary: The path to Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett's happiness takes a decidedly different course!
1. Chapter 1

**My take on the forced marriage idea, the premise of which starts from a scene in the 2005 movie; one that had the potential to happen but did not, and builds from there. In my version, Wickham is not discussed, so the letter is not written or read. **

**As usual, I'm not Jane Austen, so I don't own any of her characters.**

It had been quite a morning for Miss Elizabeth Bennet! First to find out from Colonel Fitzwilliam that Mr. Darcy had caused undue pain to her most beloved sister; and now, standing before her; that same Mr. Darcy professing his most ardent love for her! Her anger, still fresh from the former, didn't allow her to be even slightly proud to have attracted such a catch as he. And there he stood insulting her, saying that he had been trying overcome his feelings for her, as her connections were poor and her family, improper. She withstood his onslaught as long as she were able and then answered him, in her most vehement voice.

"From the first time I met you, " she told him, her eyes wide and glaring, "your arrogance, your conceit convinced me that you were the last man I could ever be prevailed upon to marry"!

For a second, he looked shocked. Then some other emotion cast a shadow over his face and Elizabeth caught sight of a vulnerability in him that she'd never seen before, almost enough to feel sorry for him, but not quite.  
"Forgive me madam, for taking up so much of your time". He said, his voice catching. She watched as his gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips, his face dangerously close to hers, so much so that she could feel his breath on her face. His head dipped closer, and his lips just barely touched hers. She felt the kiss softly like a light feather against her lips and was momentarily shocked by the tenderness in the middle of such a harsh argument. And then, just as suddenly, he backed away from her, bowed, turned and left.

Elizabeth watched him leave and was glad to see him go; for his kiss had left her breathless and she hated herself for being intrigued by it. She knew she should have slapped him soundly for it, and wondered why she did not.

A bit of a ways away, stood a single figure. He was most soaked and was sure to be nursing a cold, if not worse, by days end. But it would be worth it of that he was also sure. He was only sorry he did not know the identity of the man; but the woman he knew to be Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She had made a fool of him once, and now it would be his day of redemption. There was someone else who he knew would be most interested in this tale of impropriety, and he would hurry now to tell them. He almost smiled through the raindrops at the thought of laying this most delicious piece of news at the great Lady's table. Oh, she would have plenty to say of it; and if it removed forever his dear cousin from his wife's life, a little rain was worth catching a cold over. Mr. Collins could not help but thank providence for the fact that his carriage had gotten stuck in the mud at such a fortuitous moment,(a predicament he had cursed only moments before) and that it would be in precisely that place where he would see his cousin Elizabeth, not only in the company of a man, unchaperoned, but also in the shameful act of kissing him!

**Okay, so it's way short, but the next chapter will be longer, promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

Fitzwilliam Darcy was not a man given to impulsive actions; therefore, even he did not understand why he was unable to stop from kissing Miss Bennet when clearly she detested him, and would not want to be close to him in any way. He was, however, a man given to introspection; and so it followed that he would think about everything that transpired that afternoon; turning over in his mind every word that he'd spoken, and every reaction his words incited in her.

Up to this point, he had prided himself on his good character, now he knew it to be laughable. A gentleman did not insult a lady-no matter what her station in life; and especially a lady he professed to love. Somehow this whole thing had gone terribly wrong. All during the church service that morning, as she sat with his cousin Richard, he saw her steal looks at him. This he'd taken as encouragement. So when she left the churchyard alone for what must have been her daily walk, he followed her. Oh, he kept his distance and wasn't even sure he would have talked to her at all, but for the rain. Once that came in a sudden torrent, she ran to find cover and he followed suit. Yes, he knew it to be improper for them to speak without the presence of others; but his desire for her overruled his good sense. There he had been, saying all the things he'd been feeling, expressing his ardent love, and she stood there looking quite confused, and then he noticed she was not happy with his declaration. He thought she liked him, but it became quickly evident to him that, she in fact, felt quite the opposite.

When he questioned her dislike for him, she brought up the fact that he'd separated Charles Bingley from her sister Jane, a charge he could not deny and did not feel the need to justify, although he did make an effort to explain his concern that Miss Bennet did not appear to return his friend's feelings.

How she found out about that, he could only conclude came from Richard, hence the stares she had given him at the church. If his heart were not broken he might have laughed at his own stupidity. The only saving grace, if there was one, was that separating her sister from Charles was not what had decided her on his character, for she had not liked him before that either. And although George Wickham was never mentioned, Darcy was sure that gentleman's opinion of him was the foundation from which her disdain for him began. She thought him arrogant and conceited, and he knew, the kiss would not help convince her otherwise. No, he had kissed her selfishly, because he'd wanted to, because he'd dreamed of it; and yes, he'd done it impulsively. It wasn't even the kind of kiss he would've liked to have shared with her, but he was glad he withstood the temptation to do more. He knew she hated him, and it bore a hole in his heart to think about it. There was nothing to do now, but leave Rosings. He could not bear to see her there, on the grounds walking; or dining with his Aunt Catherine. He would come up with some excuse, maybe a need to return to Georgiana; yes that would do nicely, and surely Richard wouldn't mind leaving early anyway— as he had little use for the place, either.

A knock on his bedroom door disrupted his thoughts.

"Darcy"! His cousin called from the other side, in a half whisper.

"What"? Darcy asked him as he opened the door.

Richard quickly rushed in and closed the door behind him. "Something is amiss around here".

"Something is always amiss around here". Darcy said, dryly.

"No, this time it's different, and it has something to do with Miss Elizabeth Bennet".

At the sound of her name, Mr. Darcy looked stricken. Had she told Richard about his proposal? Had she laughed at him?

Richard was too busy pacing to notice however, and continued with his story, "that little man who lives on the property, what's his name?"

"Mr. Collins"?

"Yes, that's him. He came to talk with Aunt a little while ago; I heard him mention Miss Bennet's name, but then they closed the door, so I heard no more. I thought nothing of it, but then Aunt announced she was going with him to his house to wait for Miss Bennet, that she'd had heard the most distressing news and she was going to get to the bottom of it". Richard stopped long enough to catch his breath, "she was very angry, cousin. I know not what it's about, but Miss Bennet will be finding out shortly."

Mr. Darcy surmised one thing at that moment, somehow his Aunt Catherine had found out about his proposal; and was going to take Elizabeth to task for it. Even if she did hate him; he could not let her take the blame for what was his fault. Without saying a word to Richard, he quit the room in a great hurry and raced to the little house down the way.

Elizabeth waited out the storm, trying hard not to think on that kiss, but finding it impossible, she set her mind to dwelling on every bad characteristic of Mr. Darcy's that she possibly could. His arrogance; his superiority; his pride; his assumption of an accomplished women; his bad taste in gullible friends. When the rain stopped, she'd left her place of cover and walked the muddy path that led back to Charlotte's humble abode. She spoke aloud since she was alone and no one could hear. "The audacity of that man", she told herself on more than one occasion. "He thought I would want to marry him"?! She shook her head at the thought. Why, she knew he once thought her to be only barely tolerable, what had changed his mind? She racked her brain trying to figure it out, but came up with no plausible reason why the great Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire should express his ardent love for her and want to offer his hand!

She was still deep in thought, when a familiar friendly voice pulled her from her reverie.

"Lizzy", Charlotte said, sounding all out of breath, but also as if she had come to warn her away from something.

"Charlotte, what is it"?

"Lizzy, the most distressing thing has happened, Lady Catherine....." Charlotte looked towards the little house she shared with Mr. Collins.

"Charlotte"? Elizabeth did not care for the expression on her friend's face, concern mixed with fear.

"Lady Catherine wishes to speak with you". Charlotte's voice had dropped down to a whisper.

Just then, as the two women approached the house, Mr. Collins opened the front door and said, in a voice louder than what was needful, "Come cousin, don't keep her Ladyship waiting".

As if her day had not already been extraordinary , Elizabeth thought to herself, now I have to speak with Lady Catherine. It was with some irony, that she realized she was not the only one with ill mannered relations.

Curious beyond measure, although she might have some clue as to the honor of the great Lady's visit, Elizabeth walked in the door with her head held high, past a smirking Mr. Collins and his very worried wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Catherine DeBourgh cut quite an imposing figure no matter where she happened to be. If she smiled at all it, would only be because she had the upper hand in whatever situation she found herself in. And most assuredly, she knew she had the upper hand with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. As the girl walked into the Collin's parlor, Lady Catherine broke the silence and got right to the point.

"Miss Bennet, you can be at no loss as to why I am here".

"I'm afraid, your ladyship, that I cannot account for it at all".

"Miss Bennet, do you really believe you can pretend innocence in light of what has transpired today"?

Lady Catherine's lip curled upward into a sneer, a look Miss Bennet noted to herself, made Darcy's aunt resemble a rabid dog.

"When I allowed Mrs. Collins to invite you to Rosings, I was assured that you were a person of utmost character, but now have come to believe otherwise" Now tell me, is it true"? Lady Catherine asked, waiting for an answer.

"That I am a person of utmost character or otherwise"?

"Miss Bennet, I knew from our first meeting that I did not care for your openness. You give your opinion too freely for one just barely out. And your upbringing-- no governess, no learning to play or to draw; it has all been too much". Lady Catherine stared at her, a grim look gracing her age worn face.

"And now it has come to my attention, that you have met with a gentleman, if he can be so called; without a chaperon and allowed him liberties. What answer have you for that? Do you deny it"?

"Your ladyship possesses a frankness that I do not." was all Elizabeth would say, knowing now why Charlotte had look so worried.

"Miss Bennet", Lady Catherine's face was becoming red with impatience and anger, "You were seen today by a very trustworthy person (and at this Mr. Collin's face fairly beamed) and they saw you with this man. I cannot even utter all that was witnessed, except to say, that it was shameful. I daresay your father will be very interested"!

"My father, what has he to do with this?" Elizabeth asked, her indignation rising. That Lady Catherine would involve her family, especially in light of the fact that the occurrence of which she spoke had been at her nephew's bidding was almost too much for her to bear.

"As soon as I was made aware of this... this immoral situation, I promptly wrote to your father to come retrieve you at once. I will not have Rosings thusly polluted with your kind." Lady Catherine spat out.

"Cousin Elizabeth, if I may be of help, perhaps this man will make things right for you, will marry you". Mr. Collins interjected, attempting to smile. But that his cousin had so humiliated him in her refusal of his marriage proposal, he rather hoped the opposite.

Lady Catherine glared at him for a moment, and then, as if the idea had been hers alone, suddenly came to be in agreement with her parson.

"Yes Miss Bennet, perhaps that will be your saving grace. Who is this man? Surely he will make an honest woman out of you." she said, through tight lips that couldn't quite be convinced to make a smile.

Elizabeth debated telling them the truth, but did not, certainly not to save Mr. Darcy, not even to save herself, it was only her fierce determination, and some might say, misguided stubbornness to keep matters belonging to her private, that kept her from uttering the name of the man in question.

"Miss Bennet, I demand you tell me the identity of this man. He has defiled you, and you must marry him." Lady Catherine, angry at Elizabeth's silence, fairly yelled , "it will not do for you to protect him, I will find out. I have ways of finding out everything."

Elizabeth stood her ground, looking Mrs. Debourgh straight in the eye, "I will not."

"You must, and you will, Miss Bennet", Lady Catherine's demands got louder still, "you will tell me who this man is that you allowed to kiss you"! Mr. Collins had not imparted this bit of business to his wife and now, upon hearing such a tale, she looked at Lizzy, who would not return her gaze. She looked back at her husband, who was clearly (for reasons she had yet to understand) enjoying this moment. Finally she looked at Lady Catherine, a woman she'd had to put up with for the sake of her marrriage; and for the sake of her home and wondered if either was worth having if it meant watching her best friend be treated like a harlot.

No one heard Mr. Darcy enter, every eye was so trained on the two participants of the heated conversation that they did not see him either, so much more the surprise when he answered his aunt's question and all eyes turned to him,

"It was me, Aunt. I kissed Miss Bennet."


	4. Chapter 4

No one spoke for a few minutes, all just stared at Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth included. Finally Lady Catherine could bear it no longer,

"Fitzwilliam" she cried, shrilly. "Surely you jest. I don't know why you are coming to this, this trollops defense, but you must desist from it". She demanded.

"I am telling you the truth", and with this, he walked over to Elizabeth to stand by her. She did not so much as look at him, her humiliation growing.

Mr Darcy knew that what he was about to say would forever seal his fate as the most arrogant man alive in the eyes of the one he loved, but he chose to say it anyway,not to save himself, but to save her.

"Miss Bennet has done nothing wrong today Aunt", here he paused, gathering up his strength, " the fault was entirely my own, but we will be married".

Elizabeth audibly gasped. The smug look that had graced Mr. Collins face all afternoon, fell swiftly and turned to a look of sheer terror. He could see his well thought out plan unraveling before his eyes; cousin Elizabeth would not be the humiliated one today, it would be him, once again. Only Lady Catherine's countenance failed to change, her anger seemingly flowing out of every pore, she brought her fist down hard on a small side table next to her chair, startling everyone.

"You have not, and you never shall bring such worthlessness into our family. The Bennet's are nothing, nobodies, they have no connections; no accomplishments. I will not have it". She exclaimed.

"Aunt Catherine," he started, keeping his composure intact, hard though it might have been, "You said it yourself, I heard you say it before I entered the room, that the man who kissed Miss Bennet must marry her. I kissed Miss Bennet, and so we shall be married."

"It is not to be, it cannot be". Lady Catherine glared at her nephew, but he would not be moved.

"It is not for you to say", he replied coldly, "I love her and there is nothing you can do about it".

His statement hung in the air like dense fog; Lady Catherine could make no suitable argument, especially in light of the public knowledge of her good morals and high standing. She gave one parting glare to Mr. Collins as she quit the room; foolish man! How could he miss the one important fact in this story of his? Mr. Collins followed her meekly out of the room, but as she left the house, she slammed the door in his face, never looking back.

Charlotte excused herself, and as she left, she threw Elizabeth a smile, but Lizzy only glared at her, not smiling at all.

"How could you?" she asked him as soon as Charlotte closed the door behind her.

"I know you will not believe me, but I did not do this for myself". He answered, plainly.

She did not believe him, that was abundantly clear, "I do not wish to marry you, sir"!

"Believe me, you made that quite apparent to me this morning, Miss Bennet" here his voice took on a sharper tone, "I do not wish it either at this moment. But the charges against you are my fault, I am the one who took liberties where I had no right. I am the one who must bring it to a better ending.".

"and you think by marrying me you will bring it to a better ending"? She asked incredulously.

Mr. Darcy sighed, "Do you honestly think you will be able to marry well when this gets out? Do you think your sister's will make suitable matches? I have brought low your virtue, Miss Bennet."

"and you do this solely for me? What of your reputation"? Truly he did not think she believed he was thinking only of her, did he, she wondered?

Mr. Darcy rubbed his temples, and sighed, "I might be thought of as a rake, but most men are. It is totally overlooked in London, it would not affect my eligibility at all". He said, plainly; not liking to admit the double standard but knowing of it just the same.

Elizabeth tried another avenue, "Who besides the people in this room know? Who would speak of it"?

" My Aunt was very loud, I heard her accusations before I entered the house. If I heard them, the servants heard them. And as you probably know, Miss Bennet, since you have servants, they talk amongst themselves".

Elizabeth pondered that a moment, and also the fact that at some time during the next few days, her father would be receiving a letter that undoubtedly would fall into her mother's hands as well. She fell silent as she came to the realization that Mr. Darcy was right, they would have to marry. She cared not one iota for herself, but there was Jane to consider, and Lydia, and Kitty, and Mary.

"Although there is so little agreement between us, Miss Bennet, I think we can agree on this; that neither of us wanted a marriage of convenience, we both had envisioned much more for ourselves. I am only sorry I cannot give you that. If it is any small consolation, I can give you everything else. Pemberley has a vast library, I know how well you like to read". Mr. Darcy's voice had taken on that emotional tone again, the one that reminded Lizzy of what lead up to that fateful kiss.

But Elizabeth quickly banished that memory from her mind, and in a moment of clarity realized Mr. Darcy could give her something that she wanted.

"Bring Charles back to Jane", she said as evenly as possible, "I will go along with this marriage, but it will be in name only, to save my sisters".

"yes, of course", he answered, also evenly. It amazed him that she acted as though she had a choice, but he supposed it was the only way she could stomach it.

And so they parted, not as a loving couple about to be betrothed, but that of two people lost in their own thoughts. His—imagining what could have been if only she loved him. Hers—wondering how she would ever survive the rest of her life living with a man she did not love.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_Our cousin Richard brings you this letter as a matter of urgency. I did not want you to learn of what I am about to tell you from anyone else. Your dear brother is about to be married! It is with heartfelt regret, however, that I must add - all is not as it seems. The one I marry, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, is a fine woman and you will like her; however she does not love me, and has only agreed to the match because she has no other choice. Do not think unkindly of her, Georgiana, for the fault lies completely at my feet. I hope you will not think less of me when you learn the truth of my behavior. Without going into all the details, trust me when I say that liberties were taken against her will, and now I must take the right course to secure her reputation. _

_You and I have been through much heartache already, have we not? I could not bear to live this lie and not tell you the truth of the matter. I know, dear sister, that you are growing up and can handle it. Miss Bennet will leave behind four sisters; so it is my hope that you and she will become friends, for as I said, she is a fine woman; selfless; kind and loyal to those she loves._

_Because this is a wedding in name only, I will not subject you to it; we will journey to Pemberley after the ceremony, by then, hopefully you will have come to terms with all I have said and done._

_Your Brother,_

_Fitzwilliam_

My dear Father,

I am writing this because I understand that you received a post recently from Lady Catherine DeBourgh, and I am afraid the nature of that letter will have sent mother into a fit of nerves and perhaps, yourself as well. First, father, know that I am perfectly fine, and perfectly happy. Lady Catherine was led by a misunderstanding, I have not brought the family down with careless actions. The truth in fact, is quite the opposite. There is a young man who will be asking to speak with you as soon as we arrive in Hertfordshire. You know him already, it is Mr. Darcy. I know that you will be astounded by this news and I am sorry that I could not have better prepared you for it. It happened so fast; I was given to spending more time with him as Lady Catherine is his aunt and he was visiting her at Rosings while I was staying with the Collins'. Father, I saw a side of him that I had never seen before, and my feelings at once began to change. He could not bear to part with me, and so asked for my acceptance of him. I am afraid that he responded hastily to my answer and it is from there that actions were misconstrued. Please assure my mother and sisters that all is well with me and I shall see them soon, within the week. With your blessing, there will be a wedding to plan,

love,

Lizzy

**Charles---**

**I will be marrying Miss Elizabeth Bennet in a few short weeks. Do you think you could return to Netherfield so as to stand up with me? I know this must be a surprise, but I have known myself to be in love with her for quite awhile, and do not wish to be parted from her any longer. In the course of our courtship, I have learned that a certain other Miss Bennet would not be unwelcoming should you choose to call on her at Longbourn. Please give my regards to your sisters; they can expect an invitation shortly.**

**Darcy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review—all comments have been appreciated! Chapter five was real short, so here is a longer one to make up for it!**

* * *

Mr. Bennet did not know what to make of the two letters that now sat in front of him on his writing desk in the small library at Longbourn that had, up to this point, been his refuge. Of the first, which had come two days prior, he might have found much amusement if only it had not found fault with his favorite daughter. A woman by the name of Lady Catherine DeBourgh had written in her own hand a most preposterous scenario, of his most beloved Lizzy cavorting with an unknown man, alone. Well, it had been most preposterous until the second letter came, via express, only one day later than the first. This one had been written in Lizzy's hand, and confounded him more than the first. In this one, she explained to him how she had come to be engaged to Mr. Darcy! Mr. Bennet could not imagine how that came to be, for he knew his daughter to hate the man; had he not insulted her at the assembly in Meryton? Had he not treated the much maligned Mr. Wickham with contempt?

According to the letter, Lizzy's that was; it had happened suddenly, she had come to see an entirely different side of him, and had promptly fallen in love with it. Or perhaps fancied herself in love with him, Mr Bennet wondered? Maybe it was the fact that she would be mistress of Pemberley, although Mr. Bennet had never known his daughter to be that shallow. Whatever it was, there wasn't anything he planned to do to stop it. He would be a fool to let a man of Mr. Darcy's means get away, besides, his wife would murder him if he tried. Yes, he was going to have to tell her and fairly soon. Lizzy's letter had stated that they would be traveling to Hertfordshire in a week perhaps. There would be no living with Mrs. Bennet when all this came to light. She would not care one whit how it came to be, only that it was.

Mr. Bennet shook his head; but then the thought crossed his mind, that perhaps this would not be a bad thing after all. It was his understanding that the library at Pemberley was extensive—might they let him come and stay every once in awhile if he promised not to get underfoot? He smiled then, and removed himself from the room to go find his wife; this new plan gave him the strength he needed to face her with the news that would surely send his now quiet house in an uproar--the likes of which had never been before seen.

The ride to Hertfordshire was long, but quiet. Elizabeth stared out the window of the carriage, a carriage much grander than the one which brought her to Rosings, by the way. She'd said hardly anything to Mr. Darcy in the four days since his announcement to his Aunt. She'd written a letter to her father explaining her side of the missive that Lady DeBourgh had sent the day before. She did not want him coming to Rosings, and hoped that her letter got there before he would entertain the thought of doing so. Besides, she thought sadly, it was easier to tell the first lies in a letter. She was unsure that her pretense would not fall apart at the sight of him, but he must not know the truth. Yes, it was true, she was his favorite daughter, they were so alike really; always finding amusement in the folly of others, unfortunately, Mr. Bennet also extended that to his family which consisted of a silly wife and two silly daughters, Jane excluded. Lizzy knew that if he thought her not to be in love with Mr. Darcy, if he knew the real reason this wedding was to occur, he would demand she not go through with it. He would not see the necessity of it; unlike his wife, he didn't see the need for the girls to make good matches. But Lizzy could not do that to her sisters, even if none of this was her fault. She glanced at Mr. Darcy, the source of all her anguish, and was slightly annoyed to see his eyes closed, assuming he was asleep. Well, she thought, let him get his rest, because mama will keep him busy once he gets to Longbourn. Lizzy found her first source of amusement in that, and allowed herself to smile. Remembering that one of Mr. Darcy's reasons for trying to talk himself out of wanting to marry her was the impropriety of her family; she could hardly wait to see him try to get along with them, especially Mrs. Bennet, who was sure to be over the moon at this recent turn of events.

Lizzy sighed, besides having to marry this man that she did not love and in actuality, didn't even know; the other part of this she hated was not being free to tell Jane the truth. She thought it best, at least for now to let her think along with everyone else, that all was well and good. Lizzy was going to tell her the truth, but after Mr. Bingley came back and renewed his sentiments. Once Jane was safely married and ensconced at Netherfield, Lizzy would confess, knowing that there would be nothing Jane could do about it then.

In one of their few conversations in the last four days, Mr Darcy told her he was going to tell his sister the truth.

"Georgiana is the only real family I have, save Richard. I can't keep this from her, besides, she lives at Pemberley, she will know that something isn't right with us, it will be better if she knows." he'd explained.

He'd asked her if she planned on telling Jane; and she had informed him of her plans. He looked pained at her choice but said nothing.. Silence was a common occurrence between them when others were not around. Lizzy wished she might broach the subject of Mr. Wickham but the opportunity never presented itself, mostly because she really didn't want to converse with the man. Elizabeth saw that Mr. Darcy was keeping his distance from her as well; she understood this action to mean that he didn't wish to have much to do with her, and that was fine, she welcomed the peace. She knew that once they got to Hertfordshire, they were going to have to act like the happy couple and she wasn't looking forward to it. On the other hand, one thing she was looking forward to, was seeing Mr. Bingley; who had also received an express letter, this one from Mr. Darcy; explaining their impending nuptials and his hope that Bingley would stand up with him at their wedding. Elizabeth knew that given the opportunity, her sister Jane and Mr. Bingley would reunite and that her sister would at least have a happy marriage. It was all Lizzy could allow herself to wish for at the moment, and it would have to do.

Mr. Darcy only feigned sleep, he was actually deep in thought. It was difficult to be so close to Miss Bennet knowing her true feelings for him; especially when by being in her presence so much, he only fell deeper in love with her as the days went by. Her putting her sisters before herself only magnified her in his eyes; just as when she walked three miles in muddy paths to get to her sick sister at Netherfield. Her hair looked wild, and her cheeks had been rosy from the exertion. Miss Bingley had made mock of her, but looking back now, Mr. Darcy wondered if that wasn't when he first started falling for Elizabeth. Her selflessness was in deep contrast to his selfishness. He had thought only of himself when he kissed her; but this reward was actually punishment; for though she would be married to him, she would never agree to be his wife. Still there had never been a question in his mind that he would do anything other than this; not for himself by any means, all for her, whether she ever appreciated all he was giving up in doing so. He knew some men found themselves other diversions; but he doubted he would do that. There was only one woman he loved; he could not imagine using another and feeling good about it. If this was to be his lot in life, he would learn to make the best of it. At least Georgie would know; he would not be subjected to lying to his little sister—they had gone through far too much already; he knew he could trust her. He also knew Elizabeth was bound to be lonely, so far from family; Georgie could be like a sister to her. Goodness knew he didn't plan on being around much; it would be too difficult; and it would ease her fears as well. They just had to get through the next couple of weeks; and pretend as neither had ever pretended. It was ironic, really, for Mr. Darcy hated pretense in others and now was called to be the master of it.

Back at Rosings, Mr. Collins was a lonely man. His benefactor, Lady Catherine, would not allow him in her house at present, and there was some question as to whether she would allow him to stay at all; a thought that spread fear all through his being. His wife, Charlotte, was also not speaking to him; having realized his involvement in the events of the day that her good friend Elizabeth was subjected to Lady Catherine's accusations. He had allowed his bitter feelings for his cousin to override whatever common sense he might have possessed; and now looking back over it, could only imagine providence had no part in his discovery. Although a man of the cloth, in the past Mr. Collins had only prayed for others to hear and in a way that would make him seem eloquent and pious. As he stood now in his well tended garden (for he often went out there and doted on it), he was quite alone. He tentatively looked up, and whispered, "I need Your help". He looked around to make sure no one heard him, and waited. When no lightning bolts flashed in the sky, Mr. Collins sighed and resigned himself to whatever course his life would take. For a fleeting moment, he hoped that the shock of learning of his daughter's engagement might kill Mr. Bennet, enabling him to move into Longbourn; but then repented of that idea. It hardly befit him to think it, being a member of the clergy, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

The joy with which Charles Bingley received his friend's letter was hampered by the fact that he knew his sister Caroline would not take kindly to the news of the impending nuptials. She had fancied herself a contender for Mr. Darcy's affections, although at no time did he ever encourage or return her attention. She had misunderstood his tendency to stay close to those he knew to mean he esteemed her. Charles knew that nothing could be farther from the truth. Fortunately, or not, Miss Bingley was residing at his London house at present, and could be heard playing a rather complicated song on his pianoforte in the music room.

"Better to get it over with", he said aloud. He felt trepidation rising as he walked the twenty or so steps towards the lilting melody. As soon as he stepped in the room, Caroline stopped playing.

"Charles, darling, there you are, be a dear and call the carriage for me, I wish to go to the dress shop. I understand the newest fashions from France have come". All this said in one long breath, Miss Bingley looked expectantly at her brother, usually amiable, but at present wearing a concerned look on his face and not smiling.

"Brother, what ever is it"? It worried her some for his mood was usually light and it most certainly was not now. Had someone died?

"I have received the most extraordinary news today, Caroline". He waved the letter in front of her, but held it away from her grasping fingers. "Mr. Darcy is to be married".

Caroline Bingley prided herself on her ability to remain calm, or to appear to others as doing so; when faced with any sort of news that she would deem disturbing. She did not disappoint herself now, either.

"What is it to me"? She asked, nonchalantly.

"He marries Miss Elizabeth Bennet".

Caroline had to clench her teeth in order not to gasp audibly.

"It's strikes me as rather peculiar, really", Charles continued, "For I do not remember him paying her any sort of extra attention when we were in Hertfordshire last fall. Do you"?

Actually she quite did. All the more reason that she continually brought up the impropriety of all the Bennet's to him; and convinced him that Charles was being played the fool by Miss Jane Bennet. Mr. Darcy believed her reasons to be strictly on the side of her brother; that Jane did not return Charles' feelings; that the Bennet family and especially Jane were beneath them. Truth was, Jane was so gullible and amiable that she served no threat to Caroline's place in the family—she knew she could use the good nature of the girl to her advantage if need be and so would lose nothing if she married Charles. No, she had seen the looks that Mr. Darcy gave Miss Elizabeth and she had not liked it. For all the years she had known him, he never once looked at her the way he looked at Miss Bennet. All her endeavors to interest him; all her known accomplishments; and he had never noticed her that way. She had known his one weakness however, his dislike for insistent mothers intent on his interest in their daughters at whatever cost. And Mrs. Bennet played into that so well, Caroline merely had to point her obvious character flaws to him once or twice to get him to agree that this indeed was not a good match for Charles.

Now somehow that had unraveled. She could not imagine how Elizabeth had finally snared him. Did he not know that his family most certainly would look down on this? Charles was speaking again, and Caroline had to strain to catch up with whatever she had missed.

"so I think I will leave tomorrow, if I can get my business settled".

"What? Where are you going"?

"To Netherfield of course, haven't you been listening? Mr. Darcy wants me to stand up with him, and surely I shall". He was smiling. "Of course, I will be able to call on Miss Jane Bennet too. I can't decide which I should look forward to more"!

Caroline congratulated herself later for her great show of restraint while Charles was still in front of her; for when he finally excused herself, a lovely glass vase that had sat for ages unknown on top of the pianoforte somehow found itself being hurled across the room at amazing speed, stopping at the wall where it broke into what seemed, a million pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles arrived at Netherfield a few days later, having left Caroline behind in London. She could not bear to see the happy couple and he was relieved that she would not be joining him. He knew his sister gave off airs of superiority and he only wanted to enjoy his friends company without her pointing out their faults behind their backs.

"We must ready the house for guests" he told the servants upon his arrival. "I am sure that Mr. Darcy will stay here, and perhaps his sister, if she comes".

It took all his patience not to call on the Bennets the very day of his coming, but there were plans to be made, and he thought, better to wait for Darcy and the two of them could call on the Bennet sisters together. Even though Darcy had assured him that Miss Jane would welcome him back, he could not help but be a little nervous upon seeing her. What if she did not fancy him anymore? What if there was another suitor?

But Charles was also not one for sitting still and when another day passed and his friend had still not arrived, he cast his worries to the wind and set off for Longbourn.

Mrs. Bennet was more than happy to see him when Hill announced his arrival.

She assaulted him with questions practically as soon as he was seated in the parlor.

"Mr. Bingley, do you know if your friend likes pork? For surely when they arrive, I must have him dine with us"?

Mr. Bingley politely nodded but did nothing to encourage the conversation, Mrs. Bennet however, did not notice.

"Mr. Bingley, will Mr. Darcy be staying at Netherfield? I suppose he will, and what of his sister, will she be coming"?

"I do not know, his letter did not contain such information". He offered.

"Hmmm, that's very strange indeed. Well, no matter, we shall be prepared for whom ever he wants to introduce us to. I am sure we will be able to do at least five courses". She said, smiling in Mr. Bingley's direction. He returned the smile, faintly.

"And what of your sisters, Mr. Bingley, will they be coming to the wedding? Oh, I can just imagine the fine clothes they will wear".

"Mr. Darcy said they would be invited, so I am sure they will make an effort to come". He told her, knowing full well his sister Caroline had already made it clear to him she had no intention of attending. As for Mrs. Hurst, he had no idea.

"Of course, of course, for who would want to miss it".

"No, indeed". He offered, all the while trying to figure out how to speak with Jane, who was looking down at her sewing, blushing profusely.

All at once, Kitty and Lydia ran into the room, "They're here, mama" , Kitty said, breathlessly. "They have arrived in the grandest of carriages, you must come and see"! Lydia told them and she and her sister dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Mrs. Bennet cried out in surprise, "Oh, my darling Lizzy is home, tell father, and have Mrs. Hill make a bowl of punch. Oh, it is a most happy day". And with that, she hurried from the room, her youngest daughters following close behind.

Mortified, Jane stole a glance at Mr. Bingley who returned her gaze with a reassuring smile.

"It will be good to see my friend and your sister again. I look forward to it with pleasure", he told her, putting her immediately at ease. 

"Are you ready, Miss Bennet"? Mr. Darcy asked his bride to be as they prepared to leave the carriage

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I daresay- as ever I will be".

"You realize we will have to pretend that we are most violently in love"? He asked, although for him, it would be no act.

"Yes sir. I shall do my best to make them believe it".

"Well then", Mr. Darcy disembarked and then held out his arm to help her out. She took it as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but it felt odd to her to do so. She shrugged the feeling off, knowing for appearances sake, she would need to get over that. Soon enough, another diversion presented itself in the form of her mother.

Mrs. Bennet had nearly run to the front yard, and in doing so, worked up quite a sweat, which she promptly wiped off with a handkerchief she kept on her person for that purpose.

"Lizzy, Mr. Darcy, it is so good to have you here! Come, come inside. You will never believe who is here, it is your good friend, Mr. Bingley"! Mrs. Bennet said, all in one breath.

"We were just discussing your sister, Mr. Darcy, is she here"?

"No, madam. I don't think she will be able to get here for the wedding".

"Oh. Well that's strange", Mrs. Bennet looked at him, rather quizzically. "Will any of your relatives be here"?

"I'm not sure". As he had not told any of them, he rather doubted it.

"Well, you will have to invite them. I'm sure they will be happy to come." she demanded.

"Yes, madam". Darcy sighed quietly to himself, tired already of the litany, but willing himself to withstand it.

Elizabeth noted to herself his growing discontentment, for she'd heard his sigh and under other circumstances might have been sympathetic to it. Now it was all she could do not to laugh. Normally aghast at her mother's behavior, she now welcomed it, for she knew it would keep her amused to see his reaction. It would be a nice enough diversion for the events that lie ahead, maybe, she reasoned, she might forget for a while that which troubled her.

She was still smiling at the thought of her amusement when Mr. Darcy happened to turn and look at her. He responded in kind, a grin that started slow and worked its way into a full blown laugh. She was unnerved by the jovial sound of it, and realized with a start that she had never before heard him laugh, much less seen him smile. It unleashed something in her, she was not quite sure what. But then, just as quickly, she remembered that he was pretending for her family's sake and was in awe of how well he was able to act the part.


	9. Chapter 9

The breakfast table at Netherfield was filled as if the militia were about to descend upon it, the servants having expected more than just Mr. Darcy upon his arrival. There were cakes and small tarts; breads and buns; food as far as the eye could see.

"I daresay we will not be able to consume all of this", Mr. Darcy told Charles, sweeping his hand across the air. His friend just smiled at him, for he was in the best of moods having seen for himself the day before the happy felicity with which Jane welcomed him, once her sister had arrived. Elizabeth Bennet knew how to bring Jane out of her shell and although clearly tired from her long journey, thought nothing of engaging Mr. Bingley in a conversation with her sister. Once they were able to sustain more than a sentence or two between them, Miss Elizabeth excused herself from their presence.

"I am not hungry, anyway", Charles told him. "I only wish to wait until a reasonable hour and return to Longbourn, as I am sure is your desire, as well".

Mr. Darcy nodded his agreement, but said little. The evening before had gone well enough. The talk he'd had with his future father in law was short and to the point; he reassured Mr. Bennet that he did indeed love his daughter and would take care of her every need. Mr. Bennet was satisfied with that and offered him a bit of advice: the library in any house was a good place to hide. Mr. Darcy found this bit of advice somewhat confusing until he remembered Mrs. Bennet.

After surviving five courses of non-stop banter, he found that he could pretend to listen to Mrs. Bennet but not actually have to participate in the conversation, as long as he said an occasional yes or no to whatever she might ask. He couldn't let his mind wander too far, as he needed to know the gist of what she talked about in order to agree or disagree. It did enable him to observe the rest of the family and draw conclusions. Mary seemed rather severe to him, rigid, tense and judgmental. He learned this about her not from anything she said, for she rarely said anything to him at all; no it was the way she banged on the keys of the instrument in the hall, as if she were angry at them and felt the need to exact punishment. Or the way she clutched her well worn copy of Fordyce's Sermons. Mr. Darcy knew that given the opportunity, she probably could recite chapter and verse for whatever evil she thought him guilty of.

Kitty and Lydia were so alike in personality, he wasn't sure who was older, for they both acted as silly girls. When he entered the house, he had come upon them whispering amongst themselves, stopping as soon as they saw him and bursting out into peals of laughter at his bow. Miss Jane Bennet reddened at their behavior, but no one in the family admonished them, which he found especially disconcerting. It _was_ a welcome sight to see Bingley, although he felt guilty of ever having separating him from Miss Bennet to start with. And the rest of the evening was spent watching Miss Elizabeth, with all grace and hospitality, make Charles feel as welcome as could be, involving him in her conversation with her sister. He found himself wishing for the impossible—that she would someday welcome his conversation, and it not be an act.

One of Mr. Bingley's servants interrupted his thoughts by entering the room to announce,  
"Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy, sir"

Darcy looked up in surprise to see his cousin and his sister come in, but before he had a chance to ask how they came to be there, Georgiana ran to him and hugged his neck,

"Don't be angry with Richard, brother. I insisted he bring me here. I could not bear for you to do this alone".

He found he could not be mad at her or his cousin, for when he saw them, he realized how lonely he had been without them. 

Georgiana was anxious to meet her future sister. After she had freshened up in the rooms Mr. Bingley provided for her, she asked her brother, "When will I get to meet Miss Elizabeth"?

"Today, if you desire. But I would prefer that your first meeting with her were here". He could only imagine the boisterous attention her arrival would cause if he were to bring her to Longbourn _and _Mrs. Bennet.

"Just remember, Georgie, with me, she is pretending. That is to say, don't believe what seems to be her feelings for me, because she doesn't have any. With everyone else, you can be assured, she is a true friend". It pained him to admit this, but it had to be said.

Georgiana smiled at him, reassuringly. She wondered how Miss Bennet had not come to love her brother for he was a fine gentleman. Yes, he had said he'd done something to put her reputation in jeopardy, hence the need to marry; but Georgiana did not believe for one second that he'd done it as a scoundrel. He loved Miss Bennet, even his sister could see that.

"and remember too, besides you, myself and Richard; no one else knows we are not marrying for the right reasons".

"It's okay brother, your secret is safe with me". And having said that, she patted her hand over her heart.

"I know it is Georgie, and I thank you for coming here to be with me through this".

"Then you are not mad"? She asked, although if he had been, it was too late to do anything about it. She would not allow herself to be shipped back to Pemberley.

He shook his head, no.

"I am glad brother, for there is no where in the world I'd rather be, than here".


	10. Chapter 10

It was Elizabeth Bennet's turn to feel awkward, and this was not at all a feeling she was much familiar with. Instead of remaining in the comfort of her own home, an invitation had come that morning for she and Jane to dine at Netherfield, as Mr. Darcy's sister Georgiana and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam had arrived.

"I thought Mr. Darcy said his sister wasn't coming"? Mrs. Bennet reminded them. "How very odd the wealthy are. Not to say that you'll be odd, Lizzy". She added.

Elizabeth turned her head long enough to roll her eyes at Jane, who then had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Jane also made certain to kick her sister's leg under the table, a move that threatened to dissolve both girls into a fit of laughter. Mrs. Bennet was ignorant of all it and continued on with her train of thought,

"Well we shall make sure to dress you up as befitting such a meeting. I only wish that I could join you, my dears".

"Perish the thought". Lizzy whispered to Jane, who answered by nudging her in the arm.

It felt good to be sharing amusements with her sister, it almost made her forget that this meeting with Mr. Darcy's family made her feel quite nervous, for she understood that they knew the truth and assumed would be watching her every move.

"Come, we must get you ready"

"Shall we take the carriage, mother"? Jane asked, all innocence, remembering the time that her mother made her ride on horseback to Netherfield in hopes the rain would keep her there. She ended up with a nasty cold and had to stay a week or more.

Mrs. Bennet looked at her daughter as if she were mad, "Of course you will take the carriage, silly girl, why ever would you be thinking that you would not"?

The sisters continued to make sport of their mother up until the time of their departure, out of her earshot, of course, but then fell silent as the carriage made it's way to Netherfield. Lizzy felt nearly ill at the prospect of facing Georgiana Darcy---Mr. Wickham had once told her that she was proud and unkind. And if Miss Bingley liked her, Lizzy had no doubt that she must be all that and more.

No, Lizzy told herself, stop worrying; 'I am the one that was wronged, I will not be intimidated by the likes of Mr. Darcy's relations'!

As the carriage pulled up to the entrance way, she saw Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley waiting along with another gentleman who could only be Colonel Fitzwilliam. How long had it been since she'd spoken with him? She had not seen him after that morning at church, Mr. Darcy having sent him away to Pemberley to explain all to Georgiana. Once upon a time, she and the Colonel had a fine friendship, but now she could only wonder how he would react to her, knowing she was entering into marriage with his cousin most unwillingly.

She need not have worried, for as soon as Mr. Darcy helped her out of the coach, Colonel Fitzwilliam greeted her with a big smile,

"Miss Bennet, as always, a pleasure to see you".

Lizzy answered his greeting with a genuine smile and a curtsy.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam—may I introduce you to Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth's sister". Charles said.

Colonel Fitzwilliam bowed, and smiled at her, as he had done with Lizzy.

"Georgiana is most anxious to meet you". Mr. Darcy told both ladies.

"Is she"?

"Yes, she is".

Elizabeth could hardly believe that were true and assumed it was only for the benefit of the pretense, but she resolved to hold her head high regardless and meet Georgiana Darcy without a whit of fear.

She was pleasantly surprised then, when Mr. Darcy introduced the young girl to the party after all had entered the parlor. Georgiana Darcy was sixteen, if that. She had long blond hair that was adorned with dainty yellow ribbons. And--she seemed as nervous to meet Lizzy as Lizzy was to meeting her.

All three ladies curtsied, and Georgiana took her place next to her brother,

"My brother has told me that you play quite well, Miss Elizabeth. Might you be convinced to play for us this afternoon"?

"I am afraid that your brother has perjured himself, for my playing is rather mediocre. I have heard, Miss Darcy, from several people, that your playing has no equal and I would rather hear you play this afternoon". She was smiling as she told his sister this, and even though her smiles were not aimed at him, it warmed his heart that she was being gracious to Georgiana.

Miss Darcy smiled shyly, and even blushed a little.

"Perhaps" she ventured, "we could play a duet"?

"Or I could turn the pages for you".

When Miss Darcy looked pained at Elizabeth's continued resistance to playing the pianoforte, Miss Bennet quickly remedied the situation.

"I suppose if everyone can put up with the noise, I can be convinced to play this afternoon. But let me go first and we shall save the best for last".

All agreed heartily to the plan and so set out to spend a delightful day at Netherfield.


	11. Chapter 11

**It has been brought to my attention that I've been in error as far as the use of my quote marks and the position they should be in following periods, commas, etc. You know I wondered about that....sorry, and I will do right by it from here on out, but at present have no plans to go back and fix all the preceding chapters, hope ya'll can overlook it! Now back to our story....**

* * *

The ease at which Fitzwilliam Darcy was able to smile and laugh with his sister Georgiana amazed Elizabeth. Why, he was almost playful! She would not have believed it if she were not watching it with her very eyes. The usual stodgy, cold and aloof gentleman was presently teasing his sister as he turned the pages while she played.

She wasn't privy to their conversation, as the instrument was across the room, but they were obviously enjoying themselves; it reminded her very much of her relationship with her sisters. She found she could not take her eyes off of them, reasoning within herself that it was merely to observe and therefore understand, Miss Darcy's character.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had also been observing someone, and that was Miss Bennet, as she watched the Darcy's. Unlike his cousin, who thought it impossible for Miss Elizabeth to return his feelings; Richard wasn't entirely convinced, which was another reason he went along with Georgiana's plea to come to Hertfordshire. He knew his little cousin brought out the best in her brother. Richard walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting and asked if he could join her.

"Of course, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

He sat and nodded towards the Darcy siblings, "Not many people get to see them that way, but it is their true nature."

Elizabeth was embarrassed as it seemed the Colonel had read her mind and answered her question.

"Miss Elizabeth won't you please play a duet with me? Brother, make her." Miss Darcy interrupted.

Mr. Darcy shrugged at his fiancée, and smiled, "Miss Bennet, if you wouldn't mind."

"I find, Miss Darcy that it is hard to say no to you." Elizabeth said as she arose and walked over to where they were. "This will probably not bode well when I begin my residence at Pemberley."

Making reference to her new living arrangements was a strange thing indeed, it left Miss Bennet at odds with herself, the first real discomfort of the day. She had not allowed herself to dwell on that aspect—being away from those she held dear and living with people she had only just gotten to know.

"I shall try not to take advantage of it, Miss Elizabeth".

The child looked at her with such admiration, that Elizabeth found it difficult to keep hold of the prior fear. At least she would have a friend in Miss Darcy at Pemberley. When she took her seat on the bench with his sister, Fitzwilliam stayed by the instrument because he couldn't bear to leave. Besides, Mr. Bingley was only conversing with the lovely Jane Bennet, and Colonel Fitzwilliam looked dangerously close to falling asleep on the couch that Miss Bennet had recently left.

"My brother gave me a beautiful pianoforte this spring, I did not deserve it." Miss Darcy told her new found friend.

"Yes you did, you had done well with your lessons." Her brother admonished.

"That is true."

"As you can see, my sister is easily persuaded." Mr. Darcy said, smiling in Elizabeth's direction.

She returned his smile, but seemed hesitant. For a moment there, he had fancied that she was enjoying his company, but her reaction reminded him otherwise.

Elizabeth and Miss Darcy spent the rest of the afternoon playing not one, but two duets, sharing stories of their childhoods, and genuinely enjoying getting to know one another.

Mr. Darcy hung back and let them converse as he quite enjoyed seeing his sister come out of her shell.

After a while, supper was called and the party enjoyed the delicacies that Bingley's staff put forth. Elizabeth was delighted to find herself seated between Miss Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, where she spent the better part of an hour talking easily to both.

As Jane and Elizabeth prepared to leave, having thanked their host for a lovely afternoon, Miss Darcy had a question for them,

"I would very much like to call on you at Longbourn if you would not mind." She looked at them expectantly; and they in turn looked to Mr. Darcy, knowing he would have the final say.

"We will come tomorrow after breakfast?" He said, giving in. He hated subjecting Georgiana to the chaos that was the Bennet house, but was not going to stand in the way of it either. Perhaps she might be a good influence on the younger Bennet sisters.

As he helped Miss Elizabeth into the carriage, she told him, "I have very much enjoyed meeting your sister, Mr. Darcy. She is a fine person."

"Thank you for being so kind to her, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth chose that moment to smile for him. It was a real smile but unfortunately, he didn't know it.


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Bingley paced the length of the hallway just inside the door at Netherfield. The ladies had left a half hour before and he was at loose ends. Mr. Darcy had tired of watching him going in and out of sight as he passed the parlor, so he finally said, "Charles, come in and sit down, perhaps you could explain to me why you are wearing out the carpet in that one spot?"

Mr. Bingley did as told, but was hard-pressed to sit still.

"What is it?"

"You will think me daft," Bingley exclaimed, "I cannot wait any longer, I need to speak with Mr. Bennet."

"You have just arrived, might you want to wait a little bit?" Good advice coming from me, Darcy thought to himself, might that he thought it before he went to Hunsford.

"I know it sounds mad; but I know she's the one for me. I know you will say that I have fancied myself in love before, but this time is different. I don't know what to do with myself when she is not with me." He told him, honestly and Mr. Darcy could not help but understand those sentiments.

"Wait until tomorrow and go during breakfast; Georgiana, Richard and I will come afterwards."

Mr. Bingley looked slightly relieved but then, as he thought of what he would say to Mr. Bennet; he got nervous all over again. Mr. Darcy just shook his head, smiled, and took leave of the room.

Lizzy looked around at the furniture in her house and felt ashamed. It was worn, and not at all fashionable. When she looked at her family, she felt somewhat worse. While her surroundings filled her with comfort and security; and she was used to the ways of her family; she wondered of the impression Georgiana Darcy would have. Elizabeth knew now that Mr. Wickham's assessment of the girl was entirely wrong; she was not proud, nor a snob. She was nothing like Caroline Bingley either. No, that was not what worried Elizabeth; it was only that she started seeing Longbourn as others must have seen it all along, and she found it lacking.

And then there was her mother. While it had amused her that Mr. Darcy had been subjected to the great litany of questions her mother was sure to ask, she could not help but feel mortified to think Mrs. Bennet would also deem it necessary to assault Miss Darcy with the same inquiries. It brought to mind what Mr. Darcy had said to her at Hunsford that rainy morning. "There was the matter of the impropriety of your family," or words to that effect; in describing the fight within himself to not offer his hand to her. It had hurt to hear him say it, but she'd known it to be true; excepting herself and Jane, they were indeed improper. And now Georgiana Darcy was about to find out just how much; but Elizabeth was determined to shield the young girl from the brunt of it as much as she were able.

The following morning as most of the Bennet family arose to a sunny day at Longbourn, there was a guest in the library speaking in quiet tones to Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet found that he was going to part with another daughter; he was not surprised by this occurrence, only by the haste in which it was happening. He remembered another day, long ago, when he himself had fancied that he was violently in love. He only hoped the outcome for his two future sons in law would be much brighter than his had been.

After a period of time, Mr. Bennet allowed Mr. Bingley to speak privately with his daughter Jane; and as Charles did so; he found his wife to tell her the good news. "Two daughters who have made good matches," she said, fanning herself, "I knew their good looks could not be for nothing."

Elizabeth was most happy to hear the news, it was what she had wished for, what she had allowed herself to believe was worth marrying Mr. Darcy for. But even she knew, deep down, that she'd had hardly a choice in the matter; and that he had gone along with the scheme to reunite the couple, to make up for it-- a way to ease his guilt, she thought to herself.

Elizabeth had thought she'd had Mr. Darcy all figured out; he was pompous, arrogant; conceited and his prior actions had done hardly anything to recommend him.

What to make of his character now? He seemed so different in the presence of his sister, but Colonel Fitzwilliam had said that it was his true nature.

Lizzy couldn't help but wonder, just who was the real Mr. Darcy?


	13. Chapter 13

The Bennet table had never seen so many happy persons sitting around it as the day that Mr. Bingley received permission to wed Jane. There were the two eldest Bennet daughters; the afore mentioned Mr. Bingley; Mr. Darcy, his sister Georgiana; and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest daughters had left for Meryton soon after breakfast to share the good news of Jane's engagement with various neighbors. It was a development that Elizabeth welcomed, although Mrs. Bennet did regret not meeting Miss Darcy and almost changed her mind. A quick thinking Lizzy, told her, "there will be plenty of time to meet with her before the wedding", and Mrs. Bennet was satisfied to leave.

Lydia and Kitty had no such desire to meet Georgiana, for they had heard much about her, and did not want others to think less of them in comparison. Truth be told, it was Lydia who felt that way, and Kitty went along with it. They were more interested in seeing their neighbors and regaling them with stories of how they would soon be getting invitations to the best balls and meeting all sorts of wealthy and eligible bachelors; although in Lydia's case, she would rather marry a man in uniform.. Mary, as was her custom, couldn't care less about any part of their scheme, she had no use for gossip or the neighbors, for that matter. She announced that she would stay home and practice the piece she planned to play at the wedding breakfast. It was then that Lydia stuck her tongue out at Mary and then said, "You will play while Miss Darcy is here?" And Mary had frowned.

Mr. Bennet, having done his fatherly duty in the handing over Jane to Mr. Bingley saw no need to socialize any further, and retired to his library. That left Mary, who was presently sitting at her pianoforte but not playing; usually for such an audience as was sitting at the breakfast table, she would have been in all her glory, but Lydia had made her feel self-conscious.

The young people were discussing possible dates for the ceremony, when Charles turned to Mr. Darcy and said,

"You and Miss Bennet are to be wed in six weeks, why don't we make it a double wedding?"

Mr. Darcy did not have an objection to this, nor did Elizabeth, so it was decided.

"But of course, you and Miss Bennet will have your ceremony first, as you secured her hand before I did Miss Jane's."

"As long as it is alright with my sister? I do not wish to take away from her day." Elizabeth said.

Miss Jane smiled, "Lizzy nothing would make me happier than for us to share the same wedding day."

Plans were then made for Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley to apply for special licenses, and the ladies to visit Meryton for their dresses. Invitations would have to be sent and the local chapel secured, but all were confident that it could be accomplished in the time they had set for themselves.

After awhile, Miss Jane and Mr. Bingley were soon conversing solely with one another in low voices that no one else could hear nor wanted to; Colonel Fitzwilliam decided to step outside for a breath of fresh air; and Mary had finally built up enough courage to ask Miss Darcy if she would like to play her instrument.

With everyone involved in their own interests, Elizabeth realized this was the first time she'd been alone with Mr. Darcy. A feeling of awkwardness hung in the air, and Elizabeth knew that since she was the bolder of the two, it would be up to her to break the silence, but what to talk about?

"Mr. Darcy, I wanted to thank you for allowing your sister to come here today, I know how my family can be and I do not want her to be offended."

"Miss Bennet, first let me apologize for my unkind words at Hunsford. They were uncalled for; and having been here these last few weeks, I have come to understand that your family are not as I pronounced them to be."

"Surely you jest, Mr. Darcy." Lizzy told him with a crooked smile. "They are every bit as you pronounced them to be; I knew it to be true, I did not want to hear it."

"That's how families should be, Miss Bennet, coming in defense of their own. I was an outsider, I had no cause to disrespect them or you."

His apology seemed sincere, and as they were practically alone, for her sister and Mr. Bingley were paying them no mind, Lizzy knew that Mr. Darcy was speaking truthfully without pretense.

"I still thank you for bringing Miss Darcy here; she is a delightful young girl. You have raised her well."

"I haven't done as well as I would've liked." Miss Elizabeth started to protest, but he added, "She is a fine person, it has nothing to do with that. I have not always been as protective with her as I should have and it nearly cost us everything."

Miss Bennet looked at him with great curiosity, but he added nothing more, so she changed the subject.

"Will you be inviting your relations to the ceremony, Mr. Darcy?"

"Is that your wish, Miss Bennet?"

"Perhaps, excepting one." she said to him, referring to Lady Catherine.

"And what of your relations, will you invite them?" he asked her, quite enjoying the easy banter they were now involved in.

"If that is your wish, sir". She teased.

"Perhaps, excepting one, madam." he replied, referring to Mr. Collins. He smiled at her, and she returned it, and both would have been content to continue this way with their conversation, if only Mrs. Bennet had not chosen that moment to come home.


	14. Chapter 14

To Elizabeth's relief, Mrs. Bennet returned alone; as Kitty had stopped off to visit with Maria Lucas, and Lydia had seen her friend Mrs. Forster in town and been invited for supper. However, when her mother learned of all the plans made in her absence, she complained of fluttering nerves so convincingly, she scared poor Miss Darcy to death; and Lizzy wished for a hole nearby perhaps to crawl into.

Everyone else, excepting Richard, was quite used to Mrs. Bennet and her ailments, and so ignored her. And soon enough, she was back to being, well, herself.

"Miss Darcy, how kind of you to inquire of my health. I am quite fine though dear, as you can see."

Mrs. Bennet stated, as if nothing at all unusual had occurred to make Georgiana think otherwise.

"Miss Darcy I have heard that you play the pianoforte, might you agree to play for us?"

"Mother, Georgiana has been playing all afternoon, I am sure she'd like to rest." Lizzy said.

"Well what's that to me? I have not been here." Mrs. Bennet complained. "I am sure Miss Darcy wouldn't mind playing just one more piece?"

"Mother!" she admonished.

Lizzy looked helplessly at Mr. Darcy, trying to convey a silent apology. What he must think of her mother now, she wondered?

Instead of appearing peeved, however, he entreated his sister, "Georgiana, would you mind playing for Mrs. Bennet? After all, has she not been generous to us with her hospitality?"

Of course, I do not mind." And so, after asking Mary if _she_ minded, and receiving a shrug in return, she went to the pianoforte, and began playing a soothing melody that all agreed was quite beautiful. Mrs. Bennet would later tell the neighbors, "Miss Darcy is every bit as accomplished as had been said."

As Elizabeth watched their carriage depart the lane at Longbourn later that evening, she was less confused about some things and more, about others. She felt she was beginning to see Mr. Darcy for who he was, a caring brother; a trusted friend; but what was he to her? Did he still "love her, most ardently", or had her family snuffed that out? He was a gentleman, she knew that much, for only a gentleman would regret the liberty taken and go out of their way to right it. She was sorrowful now for making sport of him with her family; she no longer wished to cause him pain. But cause him pain she was bound to do. For if he still did "love her, most ardently," she did not feel capable of returning it, she worried that being friendly to him would give him hope, and she did not want him believing in something she could not guarantee. But what would be the answer? To go back to the way things were before, where he hardly said two words to her, never smiled, never laughed? Lizzy did not think she could bear that now; after having tasted of something better.

* * *

About forty miles north of Hertfordshire, Mr. Wickham's regiment prepared to retreat. George was not sorry to go, for he had amassed quite a bit of debt and, a couple of angry fathers; and knew the time was ripe for moving on. He was pleased to hear that they would be going south, not far from Longbourn, in fact. It would be good to see his old friends, the Bennet's. Once upon a time, he had caught the eye of Miss Elizabeth Bennet; but knowing of her standards and moral character, chose not to pursue her. It had not been a great loss to him, as he rather liked living on his own and not being tied down to any one lady; although, the women he associated with could hardly be called ladies, he thought to himself, grinning.

And that reminded him, he'd recently heard a rumor concerning his old friend Mr. Darcy and as it went against everything the man supposedly stood for, George gleefully relished it. That Mr. Darcy should think himself superior to him! For all his high moral standards, it turned out that he was no better, for Mr. Wickham had heard it said that Fitzwilliam was caught kissing a woman he was not engaged to, unchaperoned. He could not wait to tell Miss Bennet, for he knew she hated the man just as much as he.


	15. Chapter 15

It was unseasonably warm for spring and so the two engaged couples, plus the Colonel and Georgiana, all decided to go for a picnic on Oakham Mount one afternoon. Charles and Jane were content to stroll, so were passed early on by everyone else. Richard and Georgiana also hung back, allowing Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth to walk semi-privately. The two cousins were in agreement that it _was_ possible for Fitzwilliam and Miss Bennet to have a happy life, they saw how his eyes lit up at the sight of her; and how her feelings had softened for him.

"It is very beautiful." Elizabeth commented about the scenery.

"Yes it is." Mr. Darcy answered although he was referring to something else.

She turned to him suddenly, and wanted to know, "What is Pemberley like, sir?"

He got a far away look, "Pemberley is..... Pemberley is home to me, Miss Bennet, I can no more describe it without prejudice than you could, Longbourn."

"I am not asking you to describe it without prejudice, Mr. Darcy." she teased.

"Well then, it is the grandest house on the most remarkable property." he said, laughing.

"But seriously," Mr. Darcy said, not at all looking serious, "Pemberley is not ostentatious like..."

"Like Rosings?" she offered.

"Lord, no." he said, grinning. Elizabeth could not help but laugh, and he found it most enjoyable to join her.

Being quicker than any one else, the couple reached the top first, and spread a blanket on a sunny spot of grass. Next came the cousins, and finally, Jane and Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth noticed that Jane was blushing, and while that was not a rare occurrence for her sister, she still thought it odd under the circumstances.

"Jane, is everything alright?" she asked her sister while everyone else prepared the setting for the basket of food that Mrs. Hill had fixed.

"Lizzy, I don't know....what to say....." Jane stammered.

"What is it, Jane?"

"I don't want you to think less of me." Lizzy noticed that her sister seemed near tears.

"Jane you are scaring me, now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Lizzy, it's just that....well....Charles....kissed me."

"Is that why you're blushing?"

"Lizzy, I found it pleasant." she fairly whispered. "Please don't think badly of me."

"Oh Jane, of course I won't think ill of you. He is to be your husband after all."

Jane glanced over at Lizzy, but quickly dropped her head, and asked, "Has Mr. Darcy ever kissed you?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard, it was not hard to remember, although she had done her best to forget.

"Yes, Jane, he has." although she would never say, when.

"And did you like it?"

Lizzy would only allow, "It was like nothing I had ever experienced."

"That is what I thought Lizzy. You won't tell mama?"

"Of course, not." Lizzy smiled at Jane. "Come, we better help or they will wonder about us." 

Later , as they departed from the grounds and made their way back to Longbourn, much in the same order as before, Mr. Darcy wanted very much to engage in easy banter again with Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet," he started, "would you be of the same mind as I that we should dispense with formalities?"

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Darcy?" she looked at him, confused.

He half-scowled, "there, Miss Bennet, when you continually call me Mr. Darcy.." He was teasing, but was unsure if she understood it to be so.

"I see, Mr Darcy," and here she smiled, "so you think just because we are to be married, that we should be less formal?"

"Yes, Miss Bennet."

"So, then, what would you have me to call you?" But before he got a chance to answer, she added, "Fitzie?"

His upper lip twitched at the mere mention of that, "Miss Bennet that sounds like a name you would call a dog."

"Fitz, then" she was laughing now, but not at him.

"No, Miss Bennet, that's not quite what I had in mind."

"Well what do you plan to call me?" she said, still teasing.

He swallowed, and said in a voice so quiet she barely heard him, "Elizabeth."

He braced himself for possible rejection of his using her name; but it felt good to finally say it aloud.

Lizzy turned serious, "Then if it be alright with you, sir, I shall call you William."

It was more than alright with him and he smiled to let her know.

"Of course, I could call you Willie for short." she teased, bringing back the playfulness of before, a mood she was much more accustomed to and comfortable with.

He let her tease him for it was far better than the relationship they'd had at Hunsford. He didn't know if she would ever love him as he loved her, but he was beginning to have hope.


	16. Chapter 16

As the party neared Longbourn, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth slowed down in order for everyone to catch up. It was with a light and carefree mood that they entered the gate of the Bennet house. Almost as soon as the last person arrived in the yard, Lydia and Kitty burst out the front door, performed a half-hearted curtsy nearly in sync, and Lydia said, with much excitement,

"Lizzy, you will not believe who is here!"

Elizabeth smiled to think that some one had come to call, who could it have been? Perhaps Charlotte or the Gardiners, both invited to the wedding?

Just then the subject of conversation stepped onto the porch. It was Mr. Wickham.

Mr. Darcy felt the blood drain out of his face; he instinctively positioned himself in front of Georgiana, who had gasped at the sight of her former friend.

"Darcy, old chap, the ladies were just telling me of your good news." he said, bowing.

Fitzwilliam said nothing.

"We told him he was invited to the wedding." Lydia proclaimed.

"that is if it's alright with Mr. Darcy" Wickham replied.

"It is not." Mr. Darcy answered, coldly.

"Mr. Darcy!!" Elizabeth said, sharply. He then turned and looked at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine, his eyes dark, his face stern, looking very much like his aunt.

"Miss Bennet, you may invite your cousin Mr. Collins for all I care, but this...." he seemed to be having trouble getting the words out with a steady voice, "this person is not welcome at my wedding!"

Elizabeth stared at him, her eyes narrowing, in unmitigated anger. Mr. Wickham, on the other hand, was quite enjoying the display and wished it to continue.

"why, Darcy, I thought perhaps we could sit down and bring to remembrance old times." Wickham turned and winked at Georgiana, "we sure had some good ones, did we not?"

At that, Mr. Darcy lunged in Wickham's direction; but for the strength and speed of his cousin Richard, and good friend, Mr. Bingley, there was no telling the injury that George would have sustained. Fitzwilliam struggled against the two sets of arms that were holding him back.

"Not now, think of Georgiana." Richard told him. His sister could be heard whimpering behind him; and as he had no desire to upset her any further, he relaxed and they let him go.

"We must take our leave." he told Elizabeth, and bowed rather stiffly in her direction. Without another word, he lead Georgiana to the waiting carriage, with Colonel Fitzwilliam behind him. Charles whispered something to Jane and she nodded, faintly smiling. He bowed to the rest of the Bennet's and made haste to join his friends. The world appeared to go silent as they watched the carriage depart, it seemed as even the birds had stopped chirping.

"I am sorry." George Wickham told Elizabeth, after a the coach had gone out of sight. "Forgive me for ruining your afternoon."

"I do not think, sir, that you should be the one offering an apology." she answered, angrily.

"Had you not seen that side of him?"

Elizabeth nodded, no.

"Well, perhaps it is a good thing I came, so that you could see the real Mr. Darcy before you joined yourself in marriage to him."

"Are you still going to marry him, Lizzy? He is a horrible beast trying to hurt poor Mr. Wickham." Lizzy had forgotten that Lydia was still there and was jarred by her comment.

Elizabeth then looked around and was mortified to see the shocked look on her mother, as she stood on the porch; where had she come from, had she heard and witnessed the whole spectacle, Lizzy wondered?

"I have never before been so offended," Mrs. Bennet said to no one in particular, "To come into our yard and so threaten one of our guests. Why-the insolence of that man, I knew my first impression of him was correct; I never liked him."

Mr. Wickham found himself very much amused. For the rest of the visit, Mrs. Bennet repeated her opinion of Mr. Darcy quite a few times over, and each time he heard it, Mr. Wickham pretended to be just as shocked as she was at the abhorrent way he had been treated. For his troubles, he was invited by Mrs. Bennet to dine with them; and gladly accepted.

He regaled them with tales from his childhood, where he was subjected to the Darcy pride; not from the father, but from the children. He told of how the elder Mr. Darcy had thought so much of him, even though he was just a servant's son; that he left him a living to be handed out upon his death. Sadly, he told them, Mr. Darcy was jealous of all the attention he had received and did not give him his due when the time came. Lizzy listened, at first in indignation, but then as time went on, found herself thinking that something about his story did not ring true. However, if she had been asked what it was, she could not have said and since she could find no fault with his side and nothing to recommend Mr. Darcy, especially in light of the spectacle he'd made of himself earlier in the day, she kept silent.

After supper, Mrs. Bennet's nerves were quite frayed by events of the day and so excused herself to nurse them in her room. Mr. Bennet sent the three younger girls to bed, but allowed Mr. Wickham to stay in the parlor with Lizzy and Jane, while he went to his study.

Mr. Wickham whispered to Lizzy, "there is something else I must tell you before you marry that man."

"Go on." she allowed.

"I did not want to say this in front of anyone," and he looked over at Jane, who was concentrating on a piece of sewing. "Your Mr. Darcy is worse than I have said."

Elizabeth's arched her eyebrows at this, and felt her anger rising, but not at Mr. Darcy.

"It has come to me from a very good source that Darcy has taken liberties with a young lady; if she can be so called."

Lizzy willed herself not to react, and simply looked at him.

"I always knew him to be a cad, but even I am shocked that he could take advantage of the poor girl, and leave her to be shamed for all eternity. From what I know of him, he has not given even one more thought to her." With that, Mr. Wickham put on his most sympathetic air.

But Lizzy was not having any of it, for the scale had just tipped entirely in Mr. Darcy's favor.

"Mr. Wickham, I believe it is time for you to leave." she said, sharply.

He looked at her for a second, and was confused. But then, shrugged, bowed, and bid her a goodnight.

Later, in the privacy of his study, her father questioned whether she would still go through with the wedding, telling her, "there will be no shame if you don't."

"I need to talk to Mr. Darcy." she had told him, knowing full well that if he was still willing, she had to go on with the marriage. Not only for Jane's sake anymore; for if Mr. Wickham had learned of the indiscretion, even without knowledge of the identity of the girl, then others were aware of it as well. Might it only be a matter of time before they had a name; her name?

It was with a heavy heart that she tried to sleep that night, for she kept remembering Mr. Darcy's cold expression when he had realized she was defending Mr. Wickham. She cringed now that she had done so. She was not sure of the real story, but it could not be as Wickham had so described. She had come to know the Darcy's and they were nothing as he said. She would not be satisfied until she heard their side of the story and she determined in her mind to learn it as soon as possible. Telling herself that all would be revealed the next morning when he came with Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth pulled the covers closer to herself and tried to sleep, but she only half succeeded.

Morning came, as it always does, but only Mr. Bingley was announced to the Bennet's as they sat at the breakfast table.

"Georgiana is not well, and her brother and cousin did not wish to leave her," was all that he would say.


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. Bingley handed Lizzy a note, "from Mr. Darcy", he'd said. Excusing herself, Elizabeth took it to the parlor, sat and tore it open.

My dearest Elizabeth,

First, let me apologize for my behavior yesterday, it was not the action of a gentleman, and I beg your forgiveness. I would very much like to speak with you, as there are matters of great importance I need to tell you. I can have a carriage there to pick you up at your word. Please, Miss Bennet, let me tell you my side.

Yours,

William 

Not wanting to wait another minute, Lizzy decided to walk to Netherfield, much as she did when Jane was sick. She told no one, not because she was ashamed, or even because she feared that they would try to talk her out of it. She told no one because very suddenly she felt protective of whatever he had to tell her. She sensed that it was something only few people knew.

Mr. Darcy was surprised when Lizzy's presence was announced. He had not expected her to respond in such a manner, but was not unhappy about it.

"Miss Bennet, would you take a walk with me about the grounds?" he asked, and she agreed.

Once outside, Mr. Darcy hardly knew where to begin.

"Please let me again apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"If you will forgive me for mine." she offered.

He looked at her in surprise, "You have done nothing, Miss Bennet, that needs to be apologized for."

"I defended him." she said, sadly.

"You do not know him as I do, Miss Bennet. You have no reason not to defend him."

"What has he done? If you do not mind telling me?" she asked, as he took her arm and they began to stroll the lawn at Netherfield.

So began Mr. Darcy with his story.

"George Wickham is the son of my father's most trusted servant. The elder Mr. Wickham was in service to my father for over thirty years. His wife died in childbirth with George and my father made sure that they were taken care of in every way possible. He treated George as if he were another son. I was not jealous, as Mr. Wickham likes to tell it. I was a lonely child and welcomed the friendship." Mr. Darcy paused, trying to find the right words to make Elizabeth understand.

"George and I were inseparable, I thought that he was a good friend. We spent countless hours in the company of one another; climbing rocks and trees; and doing the things that boys do."

He smiled sadly at the memory.

"We even played childish pranks, putting frogs in the maid's chambers, things of that nature."

Lizzy found herself trying to imagine what a younger version of Mr. Darcy would look like.

"George always had a penchant for amusing schemes. But as we got older, his plans became cruel; destroying property; stealing."

They stopped walking, and Mr. Darcy looked at her.

"One of my father's gold cuff links turned up missing and although the house was searched with much thoroughness, it was never recovered. Although I have never had any proof, I am certain that George stole it. Suffice it to say that it is when I distanced myself from him."

Lizzy was silent but nodded for him to continue.

"My father sent us both to boarding school when we were but thirteen." Mr. Darcy swallowed hard, knowing that he was about to get to the heart of the matter,

"He was not at Pemberley for any of Georgiana's childhood, save holidays and the summer when we would be on break from our studies. She only knew him as a kind older friend who brought her presents and complimented her pigtails." he had a faraway look about him, "When my father passed away, I offered to give George his living; but he did not want to be in the clergy, so when he asked for the monetary equivalent, I gave it to him. I had always known he wouldn't want to be a man of the cloth."

Lizzy could not imagine a man less likely to be a man of the cloth than Mr. Wickham.

"I found out later that he had squandered his inheritance on gambling debts; and soon he returned to me, claiming to have turned over a new leaf. He begged for his living, but I refused. I did not see him for a few years after that, but I'd had him followed."

"There is more?" Elizabeth asked, knowing somehow that there was.

"About two years ago, when Georgiana was not yet fifteen, I lost track of Mr. Wickham. It is something I regret to this day---that I did not try harder to find him. It would have saved her a lot of grief."

Lizzy felt almost afraid to know what he was about to tell her,

"My sister was at a place called Ramsgate with her governess, Mrs. Younge; a woman I had trusted with Georgiana's upbringing. I was at Pemberley at the time, taking care of the business of running an estate. I received a letter from my sister---in it she told me that she had seen Mr. Wickham and he had asked for her hand. She fancied herself in love with him and was hoping I would give my blessing."

Mr. Darcy looked at Miss Bennet and said, his voice desperate, "Had I not gotten there in time, I shudder to think of what would have happened."

Elizabeth was horrified at the thought of Mr. Wickham taking liberties with Georgiana---why she had been a little girl, not much older than Lydia!

"She was angry with me when I told her she would not have my blessing. She did not believe he didn't love her. I had to prove it to her, even though it broke her heart. I told him if they married, he would never see any of her inheritance." Mr. Darcy explained, " and we did not see him again, until yesterday."

She did not know what to say. She knew in her heart that everything just told to her had been the truth. She felt ashamed for ever having trusted Mr. Wickham, for ever having laughed with him, especially at Mr. Darcy's expense. She felt especially sorry for Georgiana Darcy; who had been so thoroughly trusting in that scoundrel; and he had disrespected her. Her friend had not deserved that; she was kind and thoughtful. Mr. Darcy had gone silent and the two stood without speaking for quite a while.

"I am sorry, sir." Lizzy confessed, breaking the silence.

"Again, Miss Bennet, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Because I had been slighted by you, Mr. Darcy, at the assembly, I was quick to believe all the unkind words Mr. Wickham said," She felt tears form in her eyes, "And now, I feel ashamed."

"If anyone is ashamed, it is I. For am I really better than he?"

Lizzy was shocked by this question and was quick to reassure him, "how can you ask that, of course you are, sir!."

He looked at her, pained, "If I had not gotten there in time, perhaps they too would have been forced to marry."

"It is not the same," she answered through her tears.

"Isn't it?"

She did not believe it was the same; for she knew that Mr. Wickham had not loved Georgiana, "most ardently". But she could not say this to him.

They started walking again and came upon a bench, Mr. Darcy motioned for Lizzy to sit, which she did and he joined her.

"Miss Bennet, might you agree to be my friend someday?" he asked, hesitantly, his face turned towards her.

"I think I already am, sir." she said, smiling.

"Yes." he sighed, but with resignation.

She thought his response stemmed from the fact that she did not feel as deeply for him, as he did for her, but she was mistaken.

"I only wish you were not subjected to marrying a friend." He was staring in her eyes, and as it made her feel light-headed, she looked away.

Looking straight ahead, she told him, honestly, "Friendship in marriage, Mr. Darcy, is more than some people can hope for," thinking of Charlotte.

He thought about that a moment and replied, "Friendship in marriage, Miss Bennnet, is less than some people deserve," thinking of her.

She did not know how to respond to that, and so did not. But he was not done with being truthful and what he next said, reduced her to blushing.

"Miss Bennet, if I may be but frank with you; I do not desire that you should have any fears regarding our marriage. That is to say, I do not expect to have any other relationship with you than of deep respect and friendship."

Elizabeth was stunned. He was everything a gentleman should be, Lizzy thought to herself. Every decision he had made concerning her had been selfless. He was giving up everything for her. And now, had told her he was even giving up the idea of heirs? How could she have ever been so wrong about him? She stole a look at him, and admitted to herself that he was pleasant to look at. Something in her stomach fluttered, and she quickly looked away.

"I think we should return to the house, Georgiana will want to see you." he told her, wishing to end a subject which brought him pain.

"Does she know you told me? Poor dear, I wish to comfort her." Lizzy said, concerned.

"It was her idea that I tell you. Her only fear was that you would think ill of her."

"I could never think ill of her, Mr. Darcy. Your sister has become my sister." she told him, truthfully.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, standing and motioning for her to once again take his arm. Elizabeth took it and the two strolled silently to the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Lydia Bennet was growing increasingly vexed. Even though she was the youngest child, she had become quite accustomed to garnering all the attention at Longbourn (and elsewhere). Her mother and Kitty had never failed to be amused by her antics; and were often willing participants in her schemes and plans. That is, they had been until the Darcy's came into their lives.

'Bah.' Lydia thought. How perfectly boring these people were! Georgiana Darcy was content to sit at that blasted pianoforte all day if so requested, and play melody after melody. It was worse than listening to Mary play, Lydia mused, for at least people didn't feel the need to compliment Mary every few seconds.

At first, Lydia thought that perhaps being acquainted with them would be beneficial in finding her a husband; but the more she got to know them, the less she wanted to know any of their friends and relations, for certainly kind attracted kind. And Lydia most certainly was not attracted to their kind, for she saw them as stiff and stodgy and oh, so proper. Why, she had not even seen Mr. Darcy kiss her sister! She could not imagine a fate worse than having to spend the rest of her life with_ that_ man and understood not why Lizzy would want to either.

And then Jane had the nerve to tell her that she should "strive to be more like Miss Darcy, quiet and refined." Lydia would do no such thing, thank you! She wanted to live an exciting life and to have adventures! She could not imagine the Darcy's wanting such things, and for a moment, pitied Lizzy—but she had chosen this life and would have to live it!

But that was not her problem at the moment; her problem was that she wanted to take a walk to Meryton and she could find no one to go with her. Kitty was perfectly content to chat with Miss Darcy in the parlor as the two of them compared sewing techniques. Lydia scowled at this openly and complained to her mother,

"I don't know why Kitty wants to spend so much time with Miss Darcy, it is not as if they have anything in common!"

"ssh, dear, she'll hear you." Mrs. Bennet hissed.

Her mother had just shushed her? Lydia was indignant, she could not remember another time when that had occurred. But this too, she knew, was the Darcy's fault. For had not Mr. Darcy apologized to the whole family the day after Mr. Wickham had come, did he not say, "I want to beg your forgiveness for anything I might have said or done that was not pleasing to you since I first came here."

She could not believe her ears when one by one, they all agreed to let the past be the past, and to look to the future. And ever since then, her mother had not said one cross word about him; she talked him up to all the neighbors, and wouldn't let anyone else say an unkind word about him either.

Lydia had never agreed to let bygones be bygones, but no one seemed to notice, or perhaps, she feared, they didn't care whether she agreed with them on this matter or not.

Mr. Bingley was only slightly better than the Darcy's; he seemed to like to laugh. But Lydia knew that he would become boring too; if Jane had anything to say about it. She knew that she would never rein in whomever she married; and that he would not be boring, or be too proper to kiss her; whenever or wherever he felt like it. She liked to imagine the balls she would attend, and the life she would live and she felt impatient to be older so that she could be free of Longbourn. She would daydream about these things when she was alone; and Lydia Bennet had never felt more alone than she did, now.

'No time to feel sorry for oneself,' she thought. If no one would go with her to Meryton, she would find a way to go by herself. For she knew that if she did not get out of the house, she would go mad.

And so, when attention was elsewhere, as it always seemed to be these days, Lydia stole out of Longbourn and started down the well worn path to town. As it turned out, she happened upon a friend on the way, who agreed to escort her. She was glad for many reasons that she had come upon them, for they made her forget her troubles, and seemed genuinely interested in her. They even agreed with her about the Darcy's when she offered her opinion. Lydia felt very much encouraged by this chance meeting and had great hopes that her life was about to get interesting, again.


	19. Chapter 19

Time, as it always does, sped by until suddenly the double wedding that was to unite Jane with Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth with Mr. Darcy was but a few days away. All the participants had much to do in preparation and so, did not have as much time to spend together as they had prior. Guests were starting to arrive, filling Hertfordshire and the surrounding neighborhoods to capacity. Wedding presents were coming in all shapes and sizes, some wrapped so perfectly one hated to ruin the appearance by opening them.

Lizzy had received so many patterns of china, she doubted there were enough occasions to use them; and had not Mr. Darcy told her that he had many more besides? She shook her head as she surveyed the mountains of gifts that sat on every available space in the parlor at Longbourn; she was almost embarrassed by them.

Thankfully, Lady Catherine had made it abundantly clear to Mr. Darcy that she would never acknowledge his marriage to Miss Elizabeth and therefore would not attend the ceremony. Mr. Darcy did not feel the loss in any way; he would not even miss the yearly spring visit to Rosings, although he did wish his cousin Anne well.

And when Charlotte arrived sans Mr. Collins, no one was particularly unhappy about it. She explained to Lizzy that her husband had only recently gotten back into the good graces of his patroness; that it had taken much groveling and apologizing on his part before she would even condescend to speak with him. The two friends shared a hearty laugh and a hug.

Miss Caroline Bingley had not wanted to come at all, but as her brother was a groom, she hardly had a choice. With her sister Louisa and Mr. Hurst in tow, she put on her best possible air, and disembarked from the carriage that had brought them to Netherfield. Mr. Darcy bowed to her, and she put her hand out for him to take, which he did, always the gentleman.

Once alone in the rooms that Charles had prepared for her, she allowed herself a moment to dwell on the circumstances that had brought her back here. She was confident that Mr. Darcy had pulled out all the stops in order to give Miss Bennet the wedding of her dreams, even if she were sharing it with her sister. She still found it difficult to believe that he would pick a pitiful country girl over her; a girl who had no accomplishments to recommend her, and a family that should have sent him running back to London. It was his loss, however, as she had moved on. 'Someday', she told herself, he would regret his choice but would have to live with it.

As far as Jane Bennet becoming part of the family, Caroline had no strong opinion against it; for _that_ Miss Bennet was easy to manipulate, if Caroline had so desired, but she had no plans to hang around this two bit town once the festivities were over. She would only have to get through one long day of watching the happy couples do what happy couples did. For now, Caroline Bingley rummaged through the clothes in her luggage until her fingers felt the cold hard glass of a very brown bottle. Feeling better at the assurance of it's presence, she would wait until all eyes were shut in sleep and have herself a very stiff drink. 

"Aunt Gardiner!" Lizzy had said, smiling. What a joy to see her favorite relations, she thought to herself, as her uncle followed soon after with their children.

Eventually all the Bennet's entered the room and made their pleasure known at seeing Mrs. Bennet's brother and his wife, although Mr. Bennet noticed that Lydia hung back a bit. He knew she thought her aunt to be all that was proper; and therefore not given to amusements. His house, although filled to the brim with people, had taken on a certain quietness that he, up to this point, had not known to what to attribute it to. Now, looking at his youngest daughter, he realized the incessant giggling had stopped. Kitty was no longer Lydia's shadow, and had taken to Georgiana, who was a pleasant enough girl not given to hysteria. He turned away from his daughter and the scene that was playing out before him, he could only take so much felicity before he started to feel a gnawing ache in his head, the only source of comfort from which could be found in the privacy of his library.

Later on, after Aunt Gardiner had put her children to bed, she asked for Jane and Lizzy to join her for in her room for there was something she wanted to discuss with them. Mrs. Bennet's nerves had gotten the best of her and she was certain she could not calm them enough to join in on the discussion; which was perfectly agreeable to Mrs. Gardiner and she was confident, would be fine with the young ladies.

When they had both sat down, their aunt gathered her courage to begin a conversation that she knew would bring them much embarrassment.

"Girls, I wanted to ease your fears as to what attentions you can expect from your husbands."

At this, Jane buried her head in her hands, but the redness on her face was visible even so. Lizzy wondered if there were not a way she could excuse herself from this conversation, for according to Mr. Darcy it did not apply to her, but of course she could not confess that.

"Now, at first, it might not feel all that enjoyable; although from what your mother says, your young men are attentive to you; so I daresay that it would follow that they would do their utmost to be gentle."

Jane gasped into her hands, her face still firmly planted there. This was not a conversation she wished to have with anyone over forty, but knew it could be worse, it could've been with her mother!

"There are different things you can do to make it," and here she paused, unsure of what words to use, but settled on, "better."

That was it, Jane could bear no more, and said her regrets but left all the same, hiding her face behind her hands the entire time. Lizzy felt sympathy for her sister's modest ways, but also could not help but laugh at the preposterous way she had quit the room.

"Do you have any concerns, Lizzy dear?"

She had concerns but none she could put voice to. Did Mr. Darcy still love her, most ardently? Were these growing feelings inside her for him, love? She had come to know that she did not want to live without him; she missed him when he was not around; and could not wait for his arrival when she knew he was coming to call. It scared her to feel so deeply for another, even if he was about to become her husband, especially because he was about to become her husband. For she feared that his reasons for wanting to maintain friendship only, were not for her, but for him. It would be her just reward if after all this time of Mr. Darcy being in love by himself; she were to find herself in that very same place.


	20. Chapter 20

The wedding day had finally arrived at Longbourn, and Mrs. Bennet awoke early amid a flurry of last minute plans. There were guests to feed; family to get dressed; servants to direct. As she rushed about she allowed herself to think about the lives her daughters were soon to embark upon. They would have fine carriages for sure, Lizzy's more extravagant than her sister's. And their homes, how grand they would be! And grandchildren, Mrs. Bennet expected quite a few, and of course, they would be beautful. But as dawn broke and light started to flood the room, she could not help but feel somewhat melancholy. All her married life, as she gave birth to daughter after daughter; her sole purpose had been to find them good matches. Now, on the day when some of those wishes would come true, she thought she would feel happy. But, for the first time in eight weeks, she felt the emptiness that would accompany their parting.

Still, she would not be sad for too long; for everything was working out as it should. Jane would be at Netherfield with Mr. Bingley, at least for a little while. Elizabeth would have many fine treasures,for as a Darcy there would not be anything kept from her if she so desired it.

If there were any hope for Kitty, Mary and Lydia, Mrs Bennet knew that it would come by association with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, and the dozens of eligible bachelors that were in their circle. Lydia had her heart set on a soldier from the regiment, but Mrs. Bennet was nothing if not practical, and understood that there was not much security in that kind of life.

Of course, they need not worry now if something should happen to Mr. Bennet, for with two sons in law of such great fortune, they would surely be well taken care of.

'Enough of this,' she told herself, she must get everyone up and fed, there were only so many hours in which to get everything accomplished. She felt her nerves rise but she commanded them to stay put, for today, even Mrs. Bennet did not have time for them!

Later, after they had merely picked at the big breakfast their mother had ordered, Jane and Lizzy returned to their room to get ready. Nerves were high, but both ladies were happy and smiled much to each other. Jane allowed that she wasn't as nervous about the wedding as she was about something else. "Not that I don't like his kisses." she confessed, "Do you think I should go talk to our aunt?"

"Yes Jane, I think that would be a good idea." Lizzy said, encouragingly.

Lizzy wondered what _her_ wedding night would be like. She knew that Mr. Darcy had promised to take no liberties; but that had been because he thought she didn't want him to. She did not believe he yet understood that her feelings for him had changed. Even though she had a measure of doubt that he still loved her (for it was difficult to tell with him keeping his promise of only friendship), she had every intention of letting him know all that was in heart by the end of the day, if not sooner. For a moment she allowed herself to remember the look of love he'd given her that day at Rosings; the one that led to the fateful kiss. She'd been thinking on that remembrance quite often lately; as she closed her eyes at night, she would remember how he had looked, the catch in his voice. She tried to remember how his lips felt on hers; it had been a mere brush, but had sent a shock through her all the same. What would it feel like now, she wondered, when she would be receptive? But before she could think on it anymore, Jane was back, blushing furiously, but smiling too.

"Do you feel better now, sister?" Lizzy asked her, and Jane nodded. "Then I think we should get dressed."

Mrs. Bennet could be heard all through the house, yelling at her two youngest daughters.

"Girl's come, we must get ready, now! There is not much time, hurry."

From her vantage point at the pianoforte, Mary sat waiting, having prepared herself long ago. Not one to normally fuss with her appearance, she had risen to the occasion for her sisters as sort of a memorial to the fact that they would no longer be wholly in her life. One could look at her this day and actually form an opinion of attractiveness, and perhaps, wonder why she did not put forth as much effort on other days.

Lydia, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the past few days, now complained loud enough for everyone to hear, "I have so tired of this wedding, I shall be glad when it is over." 

In the past, Mr. Darcy had taken great pride in his ability to remain calm while others around him were not; today however, he became one of them. He now thought he might have an idea of what Mrs. Bennet claimed to feel on a daily basis. Richard smirked as he watched his cousin fidget with his collar; and also, when Mr. Darcy's valet had to stop every few seconds so that he could glance in the full length mirror.

"Darcy I have never known you to be so vain!" Richard said, laughing.

Fitzwilliam answered, "I am glad you find this amusing."

"I know how much you hate to be around people, cousin, but this is rather ridiculous."

It wasn't just the ceremony and standing up in front of all those blasted people that had so unnerved Mr. Darcy. It was about loving this woman, wanting her; and not truly being able to have her. How on earth was he going to survive it, he wondered? They had become friends, and there was something to be said for that; but it wasn't enough for him, he wanted so much more. And tonight---what would that be like; sleeping apart in the separate rooms he had secured in the little inn between here and London? He could not imagine a lonelier existence. 

The ceremonies were but a blur to the couples themselves, promises made, vows taken; a chaste kiss on top of Elizabeth's forehead by Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Bingley kissed his bride on the cheek, causing her to redden immediately, but the guests laughed merrily at his enthusiasm. Congratulations were given, some more sincere than others; and all headed to the Bennet house for the wedding breakfast.

"Come, Georgiana, ride with us to Longbourn." Mr. Darcy had told his sister, thwarting Lizzy's plans to have a moment alone with her husband.

Georgiana hesitated, but Elizabeth insisted, secure in the knowledge that she had plenty of time to let her feelings be known.

Once at the wedding breakfast, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy found themselves on occasion at opposite sides of the room, greeting guests and speaking to the Bingley's. There were so many people milling about the house and into the yard, that it became impossible to speak with everyone.

Bingley was anxious to leave and start his honeymoon, asking Darcy,  
"Must we wait until all depart?"

Mr. Darcy, not having anything to anticipate, nodded. He felt sympathy for his friend however. After what seemed like hours, the last guest left. Darcy and Bingley summoned their respective carriages, and it was time to say goodbye.

Fitzwilliam helped his bride into the coach, and had just signaled to the driver to set off, when suddenly Mrs. Bennet yelled for them to stop. Lizzy could see that her mother was clutching a piece of paper and that there were tears in the older woman's eyes.

"What is it mama?" Lizzy called out.

"It is Lydia, she has run away."


	21. Chapter 21

Lizzy flew out of the carriage to her mother. Mrs. Bennet almost sank from the weight of her despair and Bingley caught her before she fell. After being led to, and then sitting down on a nearby bench, she handed the letter to Elizabeth, who read it aloud.

Dearest Ma-ma,

By the time you find this I shall be far away with my dear Wickham; he has asked me to go away with him, and I expect us to be in Scotland within the week. I only wish I could see the faces of my sisters when they find out that I, too have caught a husband. Give my love to them and to Kitty and Mary and my father. Do not worry after me, for I am having the grandest of adventures!

Yours,

Lydia

Everyone's reaction could be seen plainly on their faces; Mary scowled, Mr. Bennet shook his head in disgust; Georgiana turned white, and Lizzy openly cried. The realization that Wickham had yet again been the cause of so much anguish filled Mr. Darcy with anger. If only he had taken care of this problem in Ramsgate!

"Richard, you will come with me to find them?" he asked his cousin, although it was more of a statement than a question. Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded that he would,

"We will leave within the hour." Darcy told him. He turned to Mr. Bingley, "May we borrow two of your horses?"

"Of course, I will send for them."

"Are your sisters staying at Netherfield?"

"Yes, until the end of the week I believe."

"Tell them nothing." Mr. Darcy commanded. He was taking charge of the situation and his new family were quite in awe of this side of him that they had not seen prior.

"We cannot ask you to go." Mr. Bennet told his newly acquired son in law.

"You cannot go, Mr. Bennet." his wife, scolded. "You might be killed."

Darcy ignored their conversation, for his mind was already made up.

"I am going whether you ask me to or not." he answered, firmly. He would not be talked out of it.

"what else can I do?" Bingley asked.

"I need you to stay in Hertfordshire for a little while," He paused, developing a plan. "Georgiana, you stay here with Elizabeth, if that's all right with you?" he looked at Mr. Bennet, who nodded his agreement.

"Charles, you and Miss..... I mean, Mrs. Bingley go to Netherfield. I'm sorry you can not leave yet for your trip abroad, but I would feel better if you stayed here while we were gone."

"By all means," Charles agreed. He knew his sisters and brother in law would be surprised at his return to Netherfield and wondered what excuse he would give them as to why he was delaying his honeymoon.

"Mr. Bennet, do you have a small satchel I might use?"

Soon, one was handed to him and also some food that was left over from the breakfast; all that was left to do was wait for Bingley's steeds.

"Fitzwilliam, what will you do?" his sister asked, a tone of desperation in her voice.

Her brother was not prepared to tell her. If left up to him, none of them would know his plans, but he wanted to say goodbye to his wife, so he motioned for Elizabeth to follow him to the carriage. From that carriage, he pulled his trunk down from the rack. He rummaged in it until he found a few pieces of clothing and the small black leather bag that held his pistol. If need be, he knew he would use it. He packed the satchel with his finds, and turned to Elizabeth.

She had recognized the small leathr bag and knew it's contents, for her father had one just like it that he kept in the desk drawer in his library. In an instant, she had a thought of a duel gone wrong; her beloved William laying in a heap and Mr. Wickham laughing.

"William, no." she pleaded, a gnawing fear trying to grip her. Already upset from Lydia' s foolish belief in Wickham, she now had the added fear of losing her husband to the scoundrel.

"Elizabeth," He said, in a strong voice, "I must take care of this problem or it will keep happening. Wickham hates me, and will always try to make my life miserable. He is using your sister to get to me, I fear that he has no plans to marry her."

"But you could be killed." she said in a whimper. As she gave voice to her deepest fear, tears slid down from her eyes, marking paths in her cheeks. Mr. Darcy was tempted to cup her face in his hands and wipe her tears away with his fingers. That thought created another one, of kissing her soundly; and the daydreams he had been fighting to keep at bay during the time of their engagement, started assaulting his mind. There was something in her eyes that was different, or was it because he had not allowed himself to look there before? Whatever it was, it was drawing him in and he was not sure he could keep his promise of friendship much longer.

Colonel Fitzwilliam cleared his throat and Mr. Darcy came back to himself. He snapped his thoughts once again to the matter at hand, Wickham. He knew he must keep his wits about him if he wanted to stay within striking distance of his worst enemy. Still, it was difficult to leave her standing there; so he took her hands in his, pulled them to his lips and kissed them.

"Take care of Georgie, for me," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion as he searched her eyes with his and reassured her, "I will come back, Elizabeth."

"Please do." was all she could say.

"Where do you think we should head," Lizzy heard Colonel Fitzwilliam ask as they mounted the horses that Bingley's servant had brought minutes before.

"Not Scotland, I doubt he has any intentions of going there, London, that's where they will be." Mr. Darcy answered.

Without looking back, the two men raced away and Elizabeth stared at the path long after they had gone out of sight. Her fear was growing by the second, what would Wickham do when he realized that William and Richard were there; how could Lydia have been so foolish? She heard her mother wailing inside the house; and remembered what her husband had asked of her, to take care of his sister. Knowing there were others who needed her, Elizabeth found her courage and walked back into Longbourn.


	22. Chapter 22

Stopping at the Inn that Darcy had secured for his honeymoon was a last minute idea; it was half-way to London and the horses needed resting.

"Bet you never thought that you would spend _this_ night with me!" Richard joked.

Actually, Mr. Darcy had not thought that he would spend it with Elizabeth either, which was why there were two rooms in his name. They got a quick bite to eat, and discussed their plans.

"So where in London do you think they are?" Richard was concerned that looking for and finding them would be difficult in such a big town.

"I don't know, but I think I might know who does." he said in between bites of food.

"Mrs. Younge?"

"She is a friend of his; and maybe something else besides, I am not sure."

"We go there first, then." Richard looked up from his plate of food, "You are not really serious about fighting him to the death, are you?"

"If it comes to that. It is as I told Elizabeth, it will never end, he will keep doing this over and over."

"Maybe there will be another way. After all, you have a wife to go home to, now."

"Yes," was all he would say as he was trying not to think about her, he wanted to keep his focus on finding Wickham.

"Although I have to say...if it were me, I don't think I could have left her, especially after how she was looking at you." Richard told him.

Darcy looked at him, surprised, had he noticed the difference in her eyes too?

But Richard only shook his head and laughed at Darcy's confusion. 

Lizzy waited until she knew for certain that Georgiana had fallen asleep before she left her in the room that she used to share with Jane. Tonight, instead of starting her new life with Mr. Darcy, she was still in the old one with her family. All because of foolish Lydia! Elizabeth was never so angry at her younger sister than she was at this moment; but afraid too. Wickham was much older, surely he did not desire to marry a fifteen year old girl? Lizzy shuddered to think what he might do; and refused to dwell on such things.

She crept down the stairs to the parlor and sat at the window seat staring into the darkness outside. She wondered where William and his cousin Richard were at that very moment. She doubted they had made it more than halfway to London, so she was able to believe that they were still safe. She had held back her tears since she entered the house after they left; all to be strong for everyone else, especially Georgiana. If her new sister thought that Lizzy was worried, she would worry too, and she promised her husband that she would take care of Georgie. But Lizzy's heart was heavy; with not only fear, but also regret. Why had she not told him she loved him before he left?

"Can't sleep, Lizzy?" Her aunt asked, startling Elizabeth, who had been deep in thought.

She turned to Mrs. Gardiner, and allowed her to see that she was crying.

"Oh, Elizabeth, it will be all right." her aunt said, coming to her niece's side.

"I never told him, he does not know." she said between cries.

"Doesn't know what, dear?"

"That I love him." Lizzy confided.

Aunt Gardiner could not help but smile, "Why, I am sure he knows that, Lizzy."

She looked at her aunt, and deciding that she could trust her, told her everything. Aunt Gardiner was surprised but did her best not to appear overly shocked. She also told her aunt of her fear that Darcy had stopped loving her as he had told her he would only be her friend.

"Elizabeth, your Mr. Darcy loves you, I have seen it in the short time I have known him," she gave Lizzy a reassuring smile, "the way he dotes on you, and looks at you, there is no mistaking it."

"But he does not know that I feel the same, I so wish I had told him."

"And you will dear, when he returns." Aunt Gardiner told her, confidently. 

Mr. Wickham had never intended to go to Scotland with Lydia, just as Mr. Darcy had predicted. He thought he'd have a little fun with the girl and then move on. But he found out soon enough that Lydia would not be left behind, even if it meant trudging through dense forests or up treacherous hills. He even took the long way on a couple of occasions, as he was sure that she would cease to be interested in going with him. She had not; if anything, she seemed more determined. She continually nagged at him with her plans for eloping; but he placated her with the idea of going to London first. He thought for sure he could lose her there.

In the meantime, she was pleasant looking enough, and did have a passion he quite enjoyed; and there _was_ the added benefit of knowing that the Bennet's would be quite vexed about the whole thing; and if they were vexed, so was Darcy.

Wickham figured he had a few days before Fitzwilliam would catch up with them; he even knew that Darcy would figure out where they were. With any luck, Wickham would be long gone by the time he got there. He looked at Lydia, who was staring at him again with those doe eyes of hers; he felt nothing but contempt, but was not a man who would let that stand in the way of a good time.


	23. Chapter 23

The staff at the London house of Mr. Darcy were not expecting their Master for quite a few days and certainly not with Richard in tow. Whispers abounded as to the vicinity of Mrs. Darcy who all had heard of but none had met. They had expected introductions, but did not so much as receive explanations for this unplanned stay. Nothing would be said, of course, but tongues wagged all the same.

The gentlemen got a good nights sleep in comfortable beds, ate a hearty breakfast that neither was necessarily hungry for; and set out for that seedy part of town they knew Mrs. Younge to have resided in.

Stepping over wino's and ignoring the calls of scantily-clad women were not a normal part of either man's life and Mr. Darcy hardly had the stomach for it now. His sole purpose for being here was to end this constant battle with Wickham. He had grown tired of George bringing innocent people into his hatred for Darcy. Let them fight it out amongst themselves, he told himself; and on that thought, he felt for the pistol, now in a holster strapped around his waist.

Lydia was laying across the bed in the small room at Mrs. Younge's residence; the young girl was still in her shift, even though it was nearly noon. They never went anywhere, so why bother getting dressed, she wondered? Well, rather, she never went anywhere; Mr. Wickham was in and out all the day long. He had asked her in his sweetest voice to stay put for just a little while. It was in moments such as those when he was tender that she knew he loved her even though he had never said so. How could he not? She knew she made him happy with her ways; he was insatiable for her. And certainly he must know she would never have gone along with that unless he were to marry her. She had not a doubt in her mind that it would all work out exactly as she had imagined when the two of them were meeting in secret in Meryton before her sisters weddings. She only wished she could have seen their faces when they found out. Oh, Kitty must have been so jealous; and Mary, she was sure that Mary was openly judgmental of her actions. Did her mother wish her well? She planned to visit her old homestead once they got married, but prayed that Wickham would not choose to stay in Hertfordshire; as she quite hoped his regiment would take them to many exciting places.

A knock on the door startled her, for no one came to visit Mrs. Younge this early in the day; and no one came to visit them at all. Not having a robe to cover herself with, she pulled on one of Wickham's shirts and wrapped it around her.

Wickham had never told her not to answer the door, so Lydia had no qualms about doing so. She reached for the knob and pulled the door open, only to see Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam on the other side.

One look at Lydia and Mr. Darcy's knew his plans were thwarted. He was not going to get the opportunity to end this thing once and for all. By observing Lydia's lack of dress (and it shamed him even if it did not shame her), he knew that they had not gotten there in time; Wickham had taken liberties.

Still, after giving her his coat to cover up with, he tried to convince the girl to return to Longbourn with them.

"Your family is very worried over you." Mr. Darcy told her.

"Whatever for?" Lydia asked, sincerely, "They should be happy for me, I am getting married."

Darcy hardly believed her and doubted that Wickham had any intention of going through with it. But he would make certain such plans were realized now. As if on cue, the man in question came through the door, whistling and smelling of drink. As soon as he realized what he was walking into, he tried to back out, but Richard would have none of it and grabbed him.

"Whoa there, where do you think that you are going?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked him, holding tightly against a struggling Wickham.

In an inspired moment, Mr. Darcy pulled out his pistol and aimed it at George. Maybe a little fear on the scoundrel's part was called for, he thought.

"NO!" Lydia yelled and threw herself in front of him.

"if you kill me Darcy, you will spend the rest of your life in jail." Wickham was saying, still trying to break free of Richard.

"Yes, but you will be dead and I will not have to bother with you anymore,"

"No, don't say that about my dear Wickham." Lydia turned to George, "I cannot bear to be without you."

"And so you shall not have to, Lydia. I shall secure a church for you and the two of you can be married." Though he hated to turn her over to him, Mr. Darcy felt he had no choice as her life was ruined either way.

"Richard, do you still have pull with your old regiment?" Darcy asked his cousin. When the man nodded at him, Darcy continued, "Perhaps we can get George another commission somewhere."

Lydia clapped her hands in delight and hoped it would be at a place with many diversions to entertain her.

"I need money and lots of it." Wickham said plainly. He had not planned on marrying at all, no less to this insipid girl, but if he could get coins out of it, he would.

Darcy, who was still holding the pistol on him, promised that he would get 10, 000 pounds, but only if he showed up at the church and went through with the wedding.

It was decided then, that Richard would stay with Mr. Wickham until that time; and that Lydia would go back to Mr. Darcy's house with him. Before they parted, Richard pulled his cousin aside and said to him, in a whisper, "I will get him sent to Newcastle, I hear there are fierce battles going on there."

"Make sure to put him on the front lines, let his blood be on someone else's hands." Darcy answered.


	24. Chapter 24

Darcy could barely stand anymore of Lydia's incessant prattling. She had been at his home a mere two hours and he had not gotten a word in edgewise. Between her constant talking and the giggles that would accompany it; he almost felt sorry for Wickham; but not quite. He still hated to marry them off; and hoped that George would meet his demise in an excruciatingly painful way in Newcastle under heavy fighting. Too busy daydreaming about _that, _he was only half-listening to Lydia, when something she said caught his attention.

"And I did not believe it for a second, for I knew that my sister did not even like you!"

Mr. Darcy wore a look of confusion on his face, "I am sorry, what did you say?"

"When I heard that you were marrying my sister, I did not believe it." she said, in an exasperated voice. "For I knew that you had insulted her greatly and she despised you."

She looked at him a moment, and then continued, "And even when you arrived at Longbourn, I did not believe she had partiality to you. Why, she hardly ever smiled in your direction!"

Mr. Darcy had no time to comment, nor was sure what he would have said if he had.

"But then, all of a sudden, she was acting like a lovesick puppy."

Fitzwilliam did his best to act uninterested in her topic of conversation, but listened intently.

"It was after my dear Wickham had come, you remember, you tried to kill him then too?"

If only he had, Darcy thought to himself.

Lydia was glaring at him, "I still do not see what Lizzy finds so pleasing about you, sir."

He prayed silently that she would stay on track,and she did not disappoint.

"Any way, that's when I noticed she was becoming a fool in love."

"How so?"

Lydia, realizing that she had the upper hand in this conversation, pretended to act bashful.

"Why Mr. Darcy, I am not sure that I should be discussing this with you."

He shrugged in an effort to act nonchalant.

"But if you insist!" Lydia had missed having an interested audience and was quite enjoying this exchange, "My sister Lizzy was never one to overly fuss with her appearance, but, for you, Mr. Darcy, she would arise at dawn and primp and preen for hours. She barely touched her breakfast; and when you would come to call, she would break out in the biggest of smiles."

Mr. Darcy found himself hanging on Lydia's every word, a strange place to be, indeed.

"Then, when you and Mr. Bingley would depart, she would become quite forlorn and retire early. Every day for the last two weeks of your engagement, I would have to endure this. Oh, it was quite sickening."

Lydia giggled, added, "Of course, I understand it now, Mr. Darcy, for I too am in love and find myself doing the exact same things."

She went on to talk of Wickham and her hopes for their life together, but Mr. Darcy was no longer listening. Instead his thoughts flashed back to that moment he was leaving Longbourn and how with her eyes, Elizabeth was trying to tell him something. In remembering, he now saw what Richard saw and what Lydia had been privy to, and Mr. Darcy felt like a complete dolt for not having seen it before.

He would hurry to get this business done and he would ask Richard to stick around until the Wickhams left for Newcastle; for Mr. Darcy had something far more important he needed to tend to, back at Longbourn. 

As it had been seven long days of hearing nothing of her whereabouts, the Bennet family was much discouraged that anything had been done for Lydia. Mrs. Bennet was sure that the duel had gone bad and Mr. Darcy was hurt or worse. For the first few days of their absence, she had believed in the goodness of Mr. Wickham and that he would marry Lydia; even though he had no money, and neither did she. But as time went on and no posts came; things were looking bleak indeed.

Georgiana hoped that the silence was a sign that her brother had never found them. Even though everyone had done their best to reassure her that Fitzwilliam would be fine, she could not help but worry for him. She knew George to be a sneaky sort; and she certainly did not trust him.

And as Elizabeth looked around the parlor, on this seventh day of separation from the one she loved; she thought it very much looked as if they were all waiting for someone to die. There was no laughter in the house, but many drawn faces. She felt sorry for Jane and Charles, for this was hardly a way to spend one's honeymoon. At least his sisters and brother in law had left after he told them that sickness had come to Longbourn and that they would have to stay on for a bit and travel later. Caroline had remarked that she would prefer not to catch anything from that lot and would be leaving; her sister and Mr. Hurst followed suit soon after.

Elizabeth yearned to get outside and take a walk; to walk as far and as long as her legs would carry her. The air in Longbourn was suffocating; did she dare leave them even if for just a little while?

"Georgiana," she said, breaking the silence. "Why don't we take a stroll around the yard?"

Miss Darcy agreed to the plan and Kitty also, for Kitty had clung even closer to Georgiana now that Lydia was gone.

As the three ladies stepped out onto the porch and into the sunshine, they could not help but notice a lone rider coming towards them in the near distance.


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth knew in an instant that it was him; she could not have said how she knew but that her heart rose up in her chest and tears welled in her eyes. As he got closer, Georgiana also recognized him.

"Fitzwilliam!" she yelled, excitedly, running towards him unabashedly.

He dismounted the horse and gathered his sister up in his arms, all the while gazing at Elizabeth, who found she could not take her eyes off him.

Kitty had run into the house at the first sight of him, and let the family know of his return. Shortly thereafter, all were clamoring around him, asking him questions.

"Where is Lydia?" Kitty asked.

"Are they married?" Mrs. Bennet wanted to know.

"Where is our cousin?" Georgiana said.

Mr. Darcy had rehearsed his answers on the two day journey from London; he would not say anything more than what was necessary.

"They are married." he told Mr. Bennet, plainly, and without feeling.

"Yes." was all her father would say, for he knew it was for the best, but he did not like it. But he also knew that he had been too easy on the girl and never took her to task for any of her ways. That would change for Kitty and Mary henceforth.

"Mr. Wickham has joined a new regiment in Newcastle. Mrs. Wickham wished to visit Longbourn before they were to travel, but it could not be attained." Truth was, Mr. Darcy did not want Wickham anywhere near Georgiana, who he knew to be staying with the Bennet's.

Mrs. Bennet, although unhappy about not seeing her daughter, could not be sad about the rest.

"Lydia, married, and at fifteen! Kitty-have Mrs. Hill make a bowl of punch, we shall celebrate the good news. Oh, I must go and tell Mrs. Lucas!" she said, all in one breath.

"Richard had some business to take care of but he will be back within a day. He will be taking you to Pemberley while Elizabeth and I are in London." Darcy told his sister.

" I am glad that you are home, brother." she said smiling at him.

After insisting that he eat a hearty meal, and then rest on the settee in the parlor, Mrs. Bennet asked Mr. Darcy is there was not anything else he wanted, for she was grateful that her son in law had helped Lydia and Mr. Wickham.

There _was_ something else he wanted and he looked at Lizzy, but her eyes were cast downward.

"No madam, I am fine." was all he offered.

"Well then," she surveyed the room, no one seemed to be celebrating they way she wished, "I think I will go and see Mrs. Lucas now. Kitty, be a dear and come with mother."

Kitty only agreed to go if Miss Darcy went, for she knew that time with her friend was growing short.

One by one, the room cleared out of it's inhabitants, leaving only the Bingley's and the Darcy's.

"Jane and I leave for the Peak District tomorrow, might you and Mrs. Darcy want to stay at Netherfield for awhile?" Bingley suggested.

"I daresay it is crowded here at Longbourn." Jane interjected, "I do not believe there is an available room in the house."

Elizabeth could not believe her sister's boldness in speaking to Mr. Darcy about such matters, but when she looked at Jane, her sister merely smiled at her.

"It is yours for the taking, I will leave you to decide amongst yourselves." Mr. Bingley then turned to his wife, "Dear, might we go home and pack for our trip, I would like to leave bright and early on the morrow?"

She agreed and they departed.

"Mrs. Darcy, would you take a walk with me?" Fitzwilliam asked Lizzy when it was just the two of them and they were finally alone.

"Yes."

He took her arm and the two walked quietly in the opposite direction of the Lucas'. He thought his heart would beat out of his chest, surely she could hear it, could she not?

When they had gone a little way down the road, he turned to her and said,

"Before I left, I saw something in your eyes that taught me to hope, as I had scarce allowed myself to do," he swallowed hard, but continued to look at her, "I know that you are too kind to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. One word from you and I will say no more on the subject ."

She was looking at him with _that _look again, clearly a look of love. It gave him much courage.

"If, however your feelings have changed, there is a question that I must ask you."

"They have." she admitted.

He fought against the inclination to move closer to her and, in fact, took two small steps backward, never losing eye contact.

"Then I must tell you, I have struggled in vain and can bear it no longer. These past few weeks have been a torment and I ask you to end my agony," he said, desiring to bring to her mind only the best of what he had said at Hunsford.

"I love you, most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand." he finished.

"I will." she answered and as she did so, he closed the distance between them in one step.

"You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." he told her.

"Nor I, you." she replied.

She looked up at him, knowing he was close to kissing her, and though she wanted him to, knew she had to tell him what her heart had longed to say for weeks, as well.

"I love you, William."

He did not try to hold back any longer. Unlike the first one, this kiss was not tentative, but it was tender. It started off slow and worked itself up into something deeper. He realized at some point that her fingers were raking through his hair, pulling him closer. He did not think they would make it to Netherfield at this rate and so, against his own desire, pulled away.

"You understand why I asked you again?" he said, his voice hoarse.

She thought she did, so nodded. Initiating another kiss between them, she hoped he did not think her too forward. Like a man who had nothing to drink for a thousand days, Mr. Darcy indulged himself in her sweet invitation and thought her forwardness was delightful indeed.

"I wanted it to be your choice." he told her, between kisses.

She disengaged herself from him long enough to look him straight in the eye.

"I choose you." she told him, with much emotion. Her statement had the very effect on him she had hoped it would. He stopped talking altogether and kissed her some more.

* * *

**One more chapter after this, which hopefully will answer all your questions (and not create new ones)!**


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeth and Darcy _did_ take the Bingley's up on their offer to stay at Netherfield; that first night the two couples dined together and spoke of plans to visit Pemberley. Mr. Bingley even went so far as to say that he would like to buy an estate no more than forty miles from Derbyshire and leave Netherfield for the rest of the Bennet's, in the event of Mr. Bennet's passing. He had already made an offer on the house and grounds while Darcy was away. All agreed that keeping the Bennet's in Hertfordshire was a good idea indeed.

Before the couples retired for the evening, Jane pulled her sister aside.

"Our aunt was right." she said, not looking at all shy or embarrassed, "it can be quite enjoyable!"

"Why, sister, you shock me. Whatever happened to the girl that hid behind her hand?" Lizzy teased.

Jane gave Lizzy a knowing smile, but said nothing.

Mr. Bingley gave the Darcy's two rooms on the opposite wing of the house from where he and Jane were. Once alone, Mr. Darcy not only told, but showed Mrs. Darcy how much he loved and adored her. After some initial embarrassment, Lizzy was surprised to find out she very much enjoyed being close to her husband. It amazed her that such a strong man could be so gentle. It made her cry when he told her how beautiful she was; for upon seeing him, she had thought the same thing.

The Bingley's left the next day for their honeymoon, and the Darcy's stayed on at Netherfield another two days before beginning their journey to London, and then on to Pemberley.

Richard escorted Miss Darcy _and _Kitty to Pemberley; for Mr. Darcy had asked her if she would like to go to keep Georgiana company for a few weeks, and Kitty wholeheartedly agreed. 

**Epilogue-One year later**

Mr. Wickham met his end not on the battlefield in Newcastle but because he dallied with the daughter of very big and strong man. George had not given up his taste for young ladies and found himself looking at the wrong end of a pistol at dawn. Although Lydia had not wished him dead, she was not sorry to see him go; for he had long since stopped being "her dear Wickham." Between his constantly smelling of drink; and his habit of flirting with other women, even in her presence; and the fact that she never got to do any of those things or go to any of those places that she had dreamed of; it had been a sorry life, indeed. A widow at seventeen, she returned to Longbourn, a little wiser and a little colder.

Thankfully by the time she came back, Miss Kitty was long on her way to becoming a fine young lady; no longer given to fits of giggles or gossip. Kitty had caught the attention of a few young men in Darcy's circle; a fact that did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Bennet and so the girl was encouraged to spend as much time at Pemberley as she were able. Kitty and Georgiana were thick as thieves and decided that when the time came for such a thing they would very much like to have a double wedding just like Jane and Lizzy did.

Mary's life took on more diversions, as she spent countless hours traveling between sisters and she found that she welcomed the opportunity to do something other than constantly read or play the pianoforte.

Mr. Bingley made good on his decision to purchase Netherfield for the Bennet's, complete with all the staff at their disposal. Mrs. Bennet boasted of the generosity of her fine son in law to all the neighbors. Jane and Charles bought an estate not far from Derbyshire; close enough to travel in a days time, but not so close as to be a bother; although Elizabeth and Darcy would never think of them that way.

Mr. Bennet did not at first wish to leave Longbourn, but eventually the size of the library and the availability of better places at Netherfield in which to escape from Mrs. Bennet, changed his mind.

Charlotte gave Mr. Collins a son; which delighted the man to no end. In his child he found a captive audience that loved him unconditionally; and did not judge him or act as if he were nothing.

Miss Bingley had never hoped to marry for love and so was not disappointed when a wealthy older gentleman came to call. She allowed him, his dalliances, and he allowed her, hers. She had also never wished for children and was not disappointed in that regard, either.

And as for Lizzy and Darcy, one year later still found them very much in love, still acting like newlyweds, still making new discoveries about one another.

Elizabeth never did tell Jane the real story of her engagement; and after awhile all parties in the know, forgot about it too. The couple were so happy, that it was hard to remember that it was not always so; or at least, that it was not always so for Lizzy.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story for you, and I appreciate every single review, story alert, favorite story and favorite author emails that I received!! I got seriously addicted to coming home from my real job (the one that pays) and checking my email everyday to see if I got anything from ! **

**I know that I left out Richard in the epilogue, but honestly I didn't feel I had anything to say for him---I'm sure he had a good life though.....**

**And I let Wickham die the way he did because I didn't want him to be a hero on the battlefield, but I realized something while writing for him....what was up w/him going after all these teenage girls?(Georgiana and Lydia). Wasn't he near Darcy's age? Kinda creepy, if you ask me. **

**I'm gonna miss writing this everyday, but at least now I can go back to reading the other stories and let someone else do the work! Thanks again for all the support, it kept me going, especially when I feared I wouldn't be able to write stuff exactly the way I wanted to. You all had faith in me and it spurred me on!**


End file.
